La Caja de Pandora
by Warthog Flammarion
Summary: Anakin se fija en su pequeña Padawan... un amor convertido en una peligrosa obsesión...una convivencia entre Sith y Padawan...
1. Chapter 1

**Universo alternativo: ¿Qué pasaría si las cosas no salgan como Darth Sidious planeaba? **

**El verdadero Balance es la Oscuridad y la Luz en paz, comprendiendo y amando a pesar de todo.**

**Donde la Oscuridad gobierna la galaxia, la Luz trata de que haya paz y reconciliación.**

**1. La decisión del Consejo Jedi**

Miles de estrellas adornaban el oscuro firmamento como piedras brillantes. Ahsoka suspiró. La ceremonia de aprendices a Padawan había terminado hace unos tres meses. Realmente pensó que todo había terminado. Pero su capacidad de aprender rápidamente y de adaptarse a cualquier situación le había valido el titulo de Prodigio Padawan, fue el blanco de la envidia, los celos y los rencores de los otros Padawan's le habían hecho la vida imposible.

Para colmo, ningún maestro quería tomarlo como Padawan debido a su carácter rebelde. Bueno, excepto el maestro Plo Koon. Él era el único que sí lo comprendía, lo apoyaba, le daba consejos, no era como el resto de los maestros quienes creían que ella le llamaba la atención, le decían qué hacer y qué no. ¡Era tan frustante!

-¡Eh! ¡Monstruo! ¿Aún no tienes un maestro?-le llamó uno de los nuevos Padawan's que ya tenía al maestro Ki Adi Mundi de la que se sentía muy orgulloso. Se llamaba Shir Digger, su máximo rival. Era rubio con ojos cafés miel, de piel pálida y alto-Qué lástima. Yo tengo al mejor maestro y tú no.

Ella no se parecía a ninguna Togruta vista. Tenía pequeños cuernos, unos voluminosos y apetitosos labios, en vez de las típicas manchas en los ojos, sólo las cejas y los tatuajes en las mejillas y en la frente cubrían la cara. Ella había visto a otros Togruta tener sus propios maestros, pero por alguna razón ella se quedó sola.

-Me compadezco del maestro que te toque-secundó una Padawan de piel roja con cola larga y cuernos amarillos llamada Kinter Calliper.

-Ahora, ¿porqué no te largas?-un tercer Padawan humano Unjue Hasx de pelo castaño y ojos grises. Era imposible cuál de los dos era el peor- Estás estorbando la vista.

Ahsoka quiso protestar y se levantó bruscamente. Los otros se prepararon por si la Togruta iba a atacarlo. En este momento vino Ki Adi Mundi, el maestro de Shir.

-¿Hay algún problema, jóvenes Padawan's?

-No hay ningún problema maestro Mundi- le contestó Shir alejándose de Ahsoka.

-Espero que te estés comportando como es debido Padawan Tano- sus penetrantes ojos atravesaron los de Ahsoka como un sable láser.

-Pero…

-No quiero escuchar tus problemas. Bastante he tenido que aguantarte en las practicas de tu entrenamiento-le cortó el maestro.

Ahsoka se sonrojó, mientras los otros sofocaban sus risitas. Las prácticas fueron un fracaso. Casi le había cortado uno de los brazos un par de veces y hubo desacuerdos sobre cómo debía llevar su sable láser.

-Vamos Padawan.

-Como dije, nadie te quiere tomar como su Padawan-habló Shir de manera que su maestro no lo oyera y lo golpeó con su hombro al pasar.

-Siempre estarás sola-se rió Unjue.

Comenzaron a alejarse.

Ahsoka no soportó más. Agarró el brazo con tanta fuerza que Unjue perdió el equilibrio por un momento. Aprovechando del descuida, le rompió la nariz.

-¡Maldita Togruta!-juró Unjue agarrándose la nariz quebrada-¡Ya verás….!

-¡Pagaras por esto!-gritó Kinter abalanzándose sobre Ahsoka quien lo esquivó fácilmente.

Desgraciadamente la maestra Luminara Undulli que pasaba por ahí lo pilló.

-¡Basta!-con su Fuerza agarró los Padawan's y los inmovilizó- ¿Quién fué?

-¡Ellos!

-¡Ella!

La maestra suspiró.

-No me importa. Todos están castigados. El Gran Maestro Yoda viene mañana y ustedes lo único que hacen es pelear. Qué buenos ejemplos al Templo Jedi.

Avergonzados, bajaron la cabeza.

-Ustedes, Padawan´s tenían que mostrar como ejemplos de perseverancia y sabiduría a los aprendices. Pero no, tenían que estar peleando.

La maestra sabía de las constantes peleas al igual que el maestro Plo Koon.

-Tú, conmigo a la enfermería y ustedes dos están castigadas. Vayan a sus cuartos y no salgan hasta que yo les ordene.

-¡Pero me estaba defendiendo!-una mirada de Luminara lo silenció.

-¿Con golpes? Igual estás castigada.

************************************************

Suspiró.

Se sentó en la cama y abrazó sus rodillas. Repasó su vida. Según el maestro Plo, ella era un bebé que fue abandonada cuando él lo encontró en un hueco de un viejo árbol. Desde muy pequeña lo entrenaron, pero ella lo hizo para ganar la reprobación de Plo. Y cuando se convirtió en Padawan, Plo lo felicitó. Pero aún no tenía un maestro propio. A pesar de esto se sentía sola.

Shir tenía razón.

Ella siempre estaría sola.

¿Acaso soy un monstruo?, pensó Ahsoka. Entonces, ¿porqué nací?

Miró la ventana. Su propio reflejo le devolvió su mirada. Unos ojos azules como el cielo brillaban en la oscuridad.

Según Plo, Ahsoka fue bendecida con una belleza exótica y rara de lo que ella debería estar agradecida.

Pero ella no se sentía hermosa. Su 'don' le había acarreado el desprecio de los Togrutas y la soledad. Hubo amigos en el pasado a la cual creyó que podía confía pero que lo traicionaron debido a sus talentos no solo como aprendiz sino también como piloto.

La vista no era justa.

**********************************************

Coruscant, Templo Jedi.

El Maestro Yoda observaba a cada uno de los maestros del Consejo Jedi. También estaban presentes los hologramas de los otros Jedis que son: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon y Quinlan Voss.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, Maestro Yoda?-dijo la voz de Obi-Wan.

-Rumores he oído. Y también quejas-Yoda se inclinó hacia adelante-¿Tu viejo ex Padawan, cómo sigue? Honesto sé.

Obi-Wan suspiró.

-Bien, es un gran guerrero, un excelente estratega, pero… todavía es impulsivo y no siempre obedece mis órdenes…

-Y un salvaje-completó el maestro Mace Windu.

Obi -Wan se atiesó.

-¿Todavía no le has perdonado por esto?

-Casi arruinó la misión.

-Maestros Windu y Kenobi- lo cortó Yoda y los dos callaron sin dejar de mirar desafiantemente con resentimiento.-A todos he convocado. Para ser responsable, le entregaré un Padawan al joven Skywalker. Su propio Padawan.

Un silencio estupefacto cayó sobre el Councilio. La maestra Luminara fue la primera en recuperarse.

-¿E…estás seguro, maestro Yoda?- preguntó lentamente, aún sin poder creer.

-Completamente. A responsabilizarse, un Padawan le enseñará- le contestó Yoda con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-Es peligroso entregar un Padawan a Skywalker-Mace no estaba de acuerdo con tan abrupta decisión-El Caballero Jedi Skywalker tiene serios problemas mentales. No es capaz de controlar sus emociones, impredecible, salvaje e irrespetuoso. No podemos hacer esto.

Si Anakin lo hubiera escuchado, se hubiera sentido indignado, se hubiera defendido, habría cierto sarcasmo y quién sabe algún puño para cerrar el pico al arrogante Windu, pensó Obi –Wan.

-Maestro Windu, lo sé. Necesario es. Así madurará.

-Pobre Padawan que le toque-murmuró Quinlan cruzando de brazos.

Algunos asintieron, entre ellos, Mace.

-¿Qué Padawan vas a escoger a Skywalker?-preguntó Ki Adi.

-Que sea un Padawan que le haga sufrir como yo sufrí-dijo Obi-Wan y los demás se rieron.

-Debe ser un Padawan de acuerdo con el carácter de su maestro-dijo Quinlan-El problema es que todos los Padawan's quieren ser aprendices de Skywalker. Es su modelo y su héroe a seguir.

-Mientras no se le peguen la arrogancia y rebeldía, bien-Mace refunfuñó.

-¿Algún Padawan recomendado para joven Skywalker? ¿Hmmm?-Yoda miró uno por uno los maestros Jedis.

-Podría ser Ylaba- dijo Kit Fisto.

-¿De qué especie es?-preguntó Quinlan.

-Pues, esto es lo excepcional. Es un Tusken, uno de los últimos sobrevivientes de una masacre y viene de Tatooine.

Obi –Wan y Yoda intercambiaron unas miradas sombrías.

-No lo entrenará ni muerto. respondió Obi-Wan.

Yoda suspiró.

-¿Y otro?

-Pues está Namidar , un Bothan.

-Lo llevará a la histeria ¬_¬. Anakin es más guerrero que político.

-¿Qué tal Thel'mar o Yeoin?-sugirió Mace.

Todos miraron a Obi-Wan. Ambos Padawan's eran muy prometedores. Obi-Wan llevó su mano a la barba.

-Yeoin es muy nerviosa y cuestiona mucho las órdenes, pero es muy débil. No aguantará un entrenamiento de Anakin-al ver las caras de confusión de los maestros, explicó- Me refiero a que Anakin es muy fuerte físicamente, podría romperle un hueso sin querer. Y Thel'mar le gusta la calma y pasar mucho tiempo en la biblioteca. Tiene un carácter suave muy diferente de Anakin.

-Ya veo. Para joven Skywalker, un Padawan apropiado, ¿eh?-se volvió hacia Plo-La Prodigio Padawan será.

Plo estaba en un dilema. Si lo entregaba a Skywalker, la vida sería un infierno por así decirlo. Todos sabían que el Elegido no era tierno ni amable. Era muy reservado, solitario, arrogante a no más poder, resentido y rebelde.

-¿Quién es la Prodigio Padawan?-quiso saber Obi-Wan.

-Es Ahsoka Tano, una Togruta-le respondió Shaak Ti.

El silencio de Plo indicó a Obi -Wan que estaba preocupado por el bienestar de su hija adoptiva.

-No te preocupes, Anakin lo cuidara bien. Será rebelde y malgeniado, pero cuidará a su Padawan con su propia vida.

Por otro lado su pequeña Shoka estaría protegida bajo la tutela del Jedi más poderoso de la Orden. Él no lo dejaría morir. Aunque él sea el Jedi más cruel y despiadado.

-Gracias-susurró a Obi –Wan.

-Para Skywalker, la Padawan será. Personalmente iré a entregarlo al joven Skywalker. La reunión terminado ha.

**Me es difícil el lenguaje de Yoda, pero intentaré lo que pueda. Si hay un error, corrígeme. También quiero saber sobre los animales, las costumbres y los nombres de los Jedis. Acepto cualquier sugerencia.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**


	2. 2 Conociendo

**Tavata: ¡Qué bien verte por ahí! Descuida no he abandonado la de los Transformers, es que solo estoy pensando qué elementos voy a añadir a los próximos capítulos. ¿En serio te gusta Anakin? A mi también junto con Obi-Wan. Dime cuál es tu personaje favorito y lo que te gusta de él o ella.**

**Darkgrim2012: ¡Gracias! Sí, tienes razón, no hay ninguno de estos dos en español. Si te gusta entonces te recomiendo estas dos páginas webs muy buenas y calientes: **

**Community – Like Master, Like Padawan aunque estén en inglés están muy buenas y están en . **

**Y la otra es Snips y Skyguy. Una página de dibujos.**

**2. Conociendo**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Al día siguiente.

Ahsoka bajó al Comedor cuando notó las miradas envidiosas y los murmullos de los aprendices y Padawan's.

-Dicen que el Gran Maestro Yoda viene por Ahsoka Tano.

-¡No puede ser!

-Pero, ¿porqué?

-Nadie lo sabe.

-Tal vez el Maestro Yoda decidió expulsarla.

-Quién sabe.

Incomoda, trató de ignorarlo y se concentró en comer su desayuno.

-¿Acaso lo tomará como su Padawan?

-No lo creo. Ella es demasiado arrogante para un maestro tan humilde como Yoda.

Las puertas del Comedor se abrieron y todos incluida Ahsoka, dirigieron las miradas hacia este punto.

-¡Miren! ¡Ahí viene el maestro Plo Koon con Yoda!

Los maestros lo saludaron como es debido y se detuvieron detrás de Ahsoka quien se levantó e hizo una reverencia.

-Ahsoka, te presento al Maestro Yoda-los mencionados se saludaron-Maestro Yoda, ella es Ahsoka Tano, la Prodigio Padawan de la que te ha hablado.

Yoda se acercó a Ahsoka.

-¿Hmm? Veo que es muy apropiada, sí. Como él, rebelde y arrogante. Cómo interactúan, va a ser muy divertido ˆ-ˆ

La pequeña Togruta no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando el maestro Yoda.

-Pero maestro Yoda, ¿y si no quiere entrenarla?-Plo se volvió hacia Yoda, la preocupación grabada en su rostro.

-Nos encargaremos Obi-Wan y yo. Lo entrenará, muy seguro de esto estoy.

La confusión en el Comedor creció y aún más al mencionar al famoso Jedi Obi-Wan.

Yoda sonrió a Ahsoka.

-Del Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker, fuiste elegida para ser Padawan.

Un fuerte "¡Oooohh!" inundó todo el Comedor.

-¿El famoso Skywalker?

-¿El Elegido Anakin Skywalker?

-¿El que vemos en Holonet?

-¿El que siempre vemos al lado del maestro Obi-Wan Kenobi?

-¿Va a ser la Padawan de Skywalker?

-¡Imposible!

Ahsoka estaba en shock.

Por fin la vida le sonreía.

Por fin tenía su propio maestro.

Y no un maestro cualquiera.

Era el legendario Elegido Anakin Skywalker.

-Ahsoka, ¿estás bien?-Plo puso una mano en el hombro y ella reaccionó.

-Eh, sí… estoy bien, maestro Plo…. Es sólo que….

-Te comprendemos Padawan Tano. Al famoso joven Skywalker no cualquier Padawan tiene. -Yoda sonrió amablemente- Prepare tus cosas porque nos vamos inmediatamente.

-Gracias Maestro Yoda- Ahsoka sonrió y tuvo que controlarse a sí misma para no salta de alegría.

Plo se volvió hacia unos Padawan's que Ahsoka reconoció como sus rivales.

-Shir, Unjue y Calliper llamen a sus maestros, pues le tenemos unas misiones.

Ellos que estaban tan aturdidos como Ahsoka despertaron como de un pesado trance.

En media hora, ellos iban hacia las enormes naves en la que estaban sus respectivos maestros.

-Ni creas que te saldrás con la suya-la voz de Shir le salió tembloroso debido a la ira y los celos-El mío es mejor.

Algo que Ahsoka lo notó.

-¿Celoso? Tendrás un mejor maestro, pero el mío es más poderoso.

Y caminó rápidamente hacia Plo antes de que Shir pudiera decir algo más. Yoda señaló con su bastón a los maestros.

-Maestro Carliccara con Caliper al planeta Huth junto con maestro Plo Koon y ustedes al planeta Thaltus a apoyar al maestro Quinlan Voss. Tú, Padawan Tano, conmigo.

Antes de que se fueran, Plo y Ahsoka se abrazaron por última vez.

-Te deseo lo mejor, mi niña-Plo acarició la cabeza paternalmente.

-Gracias. Cuídate mucho maestro Plo. Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también te quiero pequeña Soka. Que la Fuerza te acompañe.

- Que la Fuerza te acompañe maestro Plo.

Las tres naves despegaron y al llegar al espacio se pusieron en modo hiperespacio, partiendo a diferentes rumbos.

Ahsoka quería preguntar a Yoda acerca de su futuro maestro pero no sabía si era muy personal y no se atrevía a hacerlo.

-¿Padawan Tano, algo te preocupa?

-Eh…. Maestro Yoda, ¿cómo es mi maestro?

-Lo reconocerás por las ropas negras, una cicatriz en el ojo derecho y es muy reservado.

-General Yoda-el líder clon de armadura blanca y roja, se dirigió hacia ellos-Hemos llegado. Pero tenemos un problema. El maestro Ki Adi Mundi que está al otro lado de este planeta solicita ayuda. Están atrapados en un puente con las tribus en los extremos.

-HMC… necesito hablar con los generales Kenobi y Skywalker. A Maestro Mundi a ayudarle iré a.

-Sí, señor.

-Apoyarás a estos maestros, especialmente a Skywalker Padawan Tano. Tu nave prepare.

-Aquí tienes señor.-el líder le paso un disco.

Yoda lo activó y apareció el holograma de Obi-Wan.

-Maestro Kenobi, su Padawan está aquí. Asegúrate de que esté a salvo. Ah, y graba la reacción de joven Skywalker cuando sepa que es suya.

Obi-Wan se permitió una media sonrisa.

-Sí, maestro Yoda. Gracias.

Ahsoka pilotó la pequeña nave hacia Korriban. Cuando llegó a la atmosfera, un mar de láseres le dió la bienvenida. A duras penas esquivó los cientos de láseres. Apenas vió la base en la que residían las naves con el símbolo de la República, activó la intercomunicación.

-¿Alguien me escuchan? ¿Hola?

-Aquí Base, te escuchamos. Identifícate-una profunda voz salió del intercomunicador.

-Soy la Padawan Ahsoka Tano, solicito permiso para aterrizar.

-¿Una Padawan? ¿Alguien está contigo?

-No, estoy sola.

-Has llegado desde muy lejos para aterrizar en medio de una guerra. Muy bien, puedes aterrizar.

-Gracias.

Aterrizó al lado de una inmensa nave de carga y se bajó de la cabina. Al encuentro salieron dos Jedis, uno con túnicas claras, barbudo que le dificultaba saber su edad, tenía una apariencia diplomática e irradiaba tranquilidad y paz. Debe El otro vestido negro era joven, muy apuesto, más alto que el otro, esbelto, de miembros largos y una cicatriz le atravesaba el ojo derecho. Se veía imponente y poderoso rodeado de una aureola de peligro, autoridad y misterio. Sin embargo algo le decía que debía tener cuidado de su maestro. Ambos eran muy hermosos que ella comenzó a ruborizarse.

-Al fin llegaste Padawan-le saludó el de la barba- Soy Obi-Wan Kenobi y él es Anakin Skywalker.

Ahsoka se sorprendió por la respuesta. Había creído que Anakin sería el de la barba. Y él era…

-Sin ánimo de ofender, pero… pensé que sería…. más viejo….

-¿Qué dijiste mocosa?-gruñó Anakin mientras Obi-Wan se reía.

-Todos han dicho lo mismo que tú n_ñU-se disculpó Obi-Wan.

-¿Qué hace una Padawan como tú aquí? ¿Dónde está tu maestro?- el tono de Anakin era acido y despectivo.

Ahsoka odió este tono porque le recordó al despreciable de Shir.

-Ella vino sola-lo defendió Obi-Wan.

Por lo menos el maestro Kenobi era bueno y comprensivo como Plo Koon.

-Pues debió quedarse donde estaba.

No pudiendo contenerse más, Ahsoka explotó:

-¡El maestro Yoda me envió!

En los ojos de los dos había sorpresa.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Para qué?

-Me envió para ser la Padawan de Skywalker.

Obi-Wan se rió fuertemente y más al ver el shock en Anakin. El joven al oír semejante respuesta casi se desmayó y tuvo que agarrarse del hombro de Obi-Wan.

Ahsoka lo encontró muy raro el comportamiento de ambos Jedis. Uno se reía y el otro parecía estar al borde de una sincope.

-No…. No puede ser cierto-sus dedos se cerraron fuertemente en un puño.

-Pues lo es. Felicidades.

Anakin se apartó repentinamente. Acusó con un dedo a su viejo mentor que lo miraba tranquilamente.

-Debe haber un error. Él es que quería un Padawan.

-Mentí.

-¿Qué?

-El Consejo Jedi decidió darte una Padawan.

-Un Padawan me frenaría.

-Es lo mejor. Así serás más responsable.

-Maldito Consejo Jedi-murmuró odiosamente.

-¡Hey! Olvidas que yo también formo parte de ellos.

-Lo siento.

Mientras ellos hablaban, se sintió herida por los mordaces y bruscos comentarios sin tacto de su nuevo maestro. Ella había esperado que Skywalker fuera como Obi-Wan, respetuoso, más cálido y más amable. ¡Qué no hubiera dado cualquier cosa que Kenobi fuera su maestro y no él! Pero una vez que es otorgado un maestro personal, el Padawan no puede pedir al Consejo que cambiara de maestro porque no tenía este derecho. Tenía que soportarlo.

Tal vez podría llevarse bien.

A pesar de las circunstancias.

-Así pues, tendrás que entrenarla como lo hice contigo.

-No pienso entrenar a nadie.

-Pues lo harás o te la veras conmigo. No, peor, el Consejo te revocará tu titulo de Caballero Jedi.

Anakin gruñó y se volvió hacia su nueva Padawan.

-¿Y qué hago con ella?

-Llévalo contigo. Servirá como apoyo y así se conocerán-Obi-Wan sonrió misteriosamente.

Anakin gruñó nuevamente.

-Sígueme-ordenó bruscamente.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Bueno, debo parar ahí ya que NO he terminado de desempacar las cajas. Aunque ya hemos mudado a otra casa, sigue otra tarea y es la de desempacar… una pesadilla infernal, ¿no crees?**


	3. 3 Misión cumplida

**Darkgrim2012: Ups, se me olvidó el último detalle y no, no se me ha borrado. Va asi: Like Master, Like Padawan Anakin/Ahsoka Collections**

**Pero si quieres ir por la ruta fácil escriba Star Wars Anakin y Ahsoka love fanfics. Esto lo escribes en Google o Yahoo! o en cualquiera que estés usando.-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**3. Misión cumplida**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Dos siluetas caminaban por el desierto rocoso. Una era alta y la otra era baja. Para no ser vistos, se cercioraban de ocultarse detrás de las rocas o paredes. La más pequeña se le dificultaba seguir al maestro puesto que éste tenía piernas largas lo que le permitía ir más rápido. De vez en cuando el maestro echaba una mirada por encima del hombro cuando ésta no lo miraba.

POV de Anakin

Lo que más le sorprendió era que la pequeña Togruta tenía un atuendo muy poco común corto, ajustado, atrevido y sexy dejando ver grandes pedazos de piel. La ropa era muy poca por no decir lo corto de la falda.

Con tanta piel al descubierto podría gozar de esta vista. Comenzaba a encantar el diminuto atuendo. Ni siquiera Padmé se vestía así.

Y la belleza, bien, era exótica y muy diferente de las Togrutas que conoció. Si lo comparaba con su Padawan, le parecían repulsivas y sin gracia. Bueno, excepto tal vez Shaak Ti.

Le pareció bastante extraño verla sin un maestro presente. Pero cuando dijo que fue elegida para ser su Padawan, casi se desmayó. Y cuando Obi-Wan lo explicó, todo tuvo sentido. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a ser controlado por el Consejo y menos una Padawan.

Lo último que quería es que una Padawan interfiriera con la misión.

Podría decirle a Yoda que él no quería una aprendiza ni mucho menos entrenarla, pero el único obstáculo era Obi-Wan.

Conocía bastante bien a su viejo maestro con sus conocidas manipulaciones para salir con la suya. Y esto no lo iba a permitir.

Fin del POV.

A regañadientes lo llevó a su misión encubierta sólo por si las cosas salían mal y Obi-Wan requiriera de su ayuda. Antes de ir se había vuelto hacia su nueva Padawan y le dijo:

-No te separes de mí. Este lugar es peligroso debido a las trampas en el camino. Y para ti, soy maestro-Ahsoka había oído el tono levemente desesperado y lleno de anhelo- Y guarda silencio. ¿Entendido?

La voz era áspera, firme y sin lugar a protestas.

-Sí, maestro.

Por fin alguien le decía Maestro. Le había dado el titulo de Caballero Jedi, pero no le habían puesto el rango de Maestro algo que le molestaba enormemente. Odiaba con fuerza al Consejo Jedi (excepto Obi-Wan) porque se había esforzado mucho para probarlo que era digno, pero ninguno lo reconoció como Maestro. Para ellos seguiría siendo el Padawan impulsivo. Él siempre había deseado formar parte del Concilio Jedi. ¿Y todo para qué? Para decirle que estaban recelosos de la amistad de Palpatine y que debía dar más pruebas de su lealtad.

Al menos su nueva Padawan le llamaba Maestro. Cosa que agradecía mucho. Que ella lo reconociera como maestro era un bálsamo para su alma frustrada y atormentada.

En el camino, ninguno habló, excepto los clones que reportaban informes sobre el lugar en que se encontraban. Cuando llegó al punto designado, Anakin miró con los binoculares el palacio del Hutt. Ahsoka no sabía qué era lo que estaba buscando. Anakin pareció haberlo notado porque dijo:

-Buscamos al Conde Dooku-continuó revisando el lugar-También secuestró a Jabba para que creyera que nosotros lo hemos robado.

Ahsoka se sorprendió. ¡Una misión verdadera! Y era peligrosa también.

Anakin se levantó y se volvió hacia Rex y su tropa.

-Usaremos una distracción y nos infiltraremos en este palacio. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Estas casas de Hutteses siempre tienen salidas subterráneas de emergencias ¿porqué no lo usamos?-observó Ahsoka.

-Olvídalo. Nos demoraríamos dos días porque es un laberinto-era un buen plan; podrían pasar desapercibidos, pero la arrogancia y el resentimiento le ganaron a la lógica- Vamos que no tenemos todo el día.

La joven Togruta ardía de vergüenza y molestia. Ella misma había pasado toda su vida estudiando las estrategias, los ataques, las posibilidades de una situación. Y su maestro había desechado su idea como si ella tuviera cinco años.

-De acuerdo…Skyguy-susurró rabiosamente.

Anakin se detuvo. Sus tropas también. Luego Anakin se dio vuelta lentamente.

-¿Qué dijiste?

Ahsoka alzó su barbilla de manera desafiante. Si había algo que Anakin odiara en los mil planetas era que alguien desafiara sus órdenes o no aceptar una orden directa.

-Skyguy.

_Skyguy._

Eso significa que su Padawan no le tomaba en serio, creía que él por ser tan joven no tendría experiencia y que era débil. Detrás de él, los soldados clones trataban inútilmente de sofocar la risa.

-Si tú me llamas así, entonces… serás Snips-una extraña sonrisa torcida con todo diabólico se ensanchó aún más al escuchar la protesta de su Padawan.

Ahsoka abrió momentáneamente sus ojos. Snips significaba sabihonda. Y él se estaba burlando de ella. Quiso sacar su sable de luz para borrar esta odiosa sonrisita.

-Adelante saca tu sable y te mandaré al Concilio Jedi y será tu final-Anakin deseó tragar su propias palabras al ver que los ojos de Ahsoka se le humedecían. Le dio la espalda no deseando ver estos ojos porque le pesarían por el resto de su vida- Vámonos.

Reanudaron el camino en silencio. Cuando ya se acercaban al inmenso palacio que más bien parecía una prisión, sintió una ligera perturbación en la Fuerza. Una pequeña voz que lloraba porque alguien le rescatase. Había dolor, miedo y desesperación en su ser. Se dejó guiar, separando de su equipo yendo hacia un desfiladero. Detrás de una roca encontró a un Jabba que se retorcía y gimoteaba. Se acercó y lo cargó. Jabba sonrió pero lanzó un pequeño chillido y recogió su colita. Confundida con el extraño comportamiento, sintió unos duros dedos que se clavaban en su hombro y le hizo dar vuelta de manera brusca.

Era Anakin y estaba furioso. Sus ojos azul cobalto refulgían con intensidad. Ahsoka bajó sus ojos. Sabía que estaba en un buen lio.

-Maldición Ahsoka, te dije que no te separaras de mí.

-Es que encontré a Jabba-Ahsoka se defendió y alzó al bebé Hutt para que su maestro lo viera pero éste retrocedió un paso con una mueca de asco, algo bastante raro en un Jedi.

-Buena razón para no castigarte. Carga tú a Apestoso. Llamaré a Obi-Wan-sacó un dispositivo circular y presionó un botón y lo puso en el suelo-Aquí Skywalker, Obi-Wan ¿me escuchas?

El holograma de Obi-Wan apareció.

-Al parecer nos encontramos con un pequeño inconveniente.

-_¿Cuál es el inconveniente?_- curioso, Obi-Wan esperaba que no estuvieran perdidos, un dragón de Krayt o una trampa en la que no pudieran salir. Esperaba que no fuera ninguno de las tres porque el tratado debía ser a las tres de la tarde. Puntualmente. De lo contrario no habría tratado y las guerras continuarían.

Anakin miró por encima del hombro y le dio una significativa mirada a Ahsoka. Ésta comprendió la indirecta.

-Maestro Kenobi, encontré al bebé Jabba- le mostró al bebé. Éste a diferencia de Anakin no retrocedió ni hizo alguna mueca de asco.

Obi-Wan suspiró y puso una mano en su barba.

-Esto complica más las cosas. Aparte del tratado, Dooku tratará de impedir que Jabba llegue a su padre. Sí, ya puedo ver el tamaño de la mentira.

-Cada vez las cosas se ponen mejor-dijo sarcásticamente Anakin.

-¿Y qué hago con Jabba?

-Aliméntalo-dijeron al unísono los dos maestros.

-¿Con qué? ¡Sólo tenemos barras nutritivas y Jabba no tiene dientes!-exclamó Ahsoka.

-Pues usando el sable de luz, se derretirá la barra y el bebé se lo tomará-explicó paciente mente Obi-Wan-Pero me parece que por ahora sólo tomará agua. No se ve que tuviera hambre. Bien, he llegado al palacio. Será mejor que se diesen prisa, no pienso quedarme más tiempo aquí.

Ahsoka asintió. Y procedió a darle agua.

-Bien, nos daremos prisa. Skywalker, fuera.

La transmisión se cortó. Anakin se dio vuelta y antes de que dijera algo, el pequeño Jabba eructó estruendosamente.

-Apestoso-repitió el chico con resentimiento.

-Sólo es un bebé.

-Me da igual. Un Hutt siempre será un Hutt y un gánster. Cuando crezca, no dirás lo mismo. Vámonos.

Y le dio la espalda y comenzó a dirigir hacia sus soldados. Ahsoka lo miró con tristeza. ¿Qué clase de Jedi era Anakin Skywalker? Los Jedi eran compasivos y siempre protegían toda clase de vida, incluso si eran sus enemigos, mafiosos o esclavos. Su maestro parecía un Jedi Oscuro con este extraño comportamiento y estas ropas negras. Algo debió haberle ocurrido en su vida para que tuviera este resentimiento y odio oculto hacia todos. Era arrogante y tan rebelde como ella misma. Un pensamiento lo golpeó. Era un hombre peligroso y ella no sabía cómo llevar bien con su maestro. ¿En qué se había metido?

Ahora entendía porque Plo Koon se sentía tan aprehensivo al entregar a Skywalker.

-Tienes suerte de que no entiendas las palabras-Jabba ladeó su cabeza-Me gustaría tener tu inocencia, así no me preocuparía por nada.

Anakin lo había escuchado. Pero no dijo nada. Por supuesto que ella lo tenía sólo que no se daba cuenta. Lo había notado cuando se habían visto por primera vez. Y él odiaba y envidiaba esta inocencia de su Padawan. Él lo había perdido hacía mucho tiempo, incluso antes de conocer a Padmé. Otros pensamientos provenientes de Ahsoka invadieron su mente.

¿Por qué diablos no escogieron a Obi-Wan Kenobi como su maestro? Ni Ki Adi Mundi eran tan duro, ni tan arrogante como su rival Shir. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de tener a Skywalker como su maestro. ¡Que no hubiera dado porque Kenobi fuera su maestro! Él era tan dulce, tan considerado, tan paciente, tan….

Sin embargo le demostraría que era una Padawan digna de él. Le demostraría que era tan fuerte y una buena estratega como él. Y también le haría tragar sus palabras.

Anakin apretó sus dientes y bloqueó los pensamientos de Ahsoka. Que Ahsoka prefiriera a su viejo maestro lo machacó. Sabía que Obi-Wan era una persona muy tranquila, muy controlada, nunca se enojaba y por eso casi todos los Padawans Jedi se acercaban a pedir consejo, sus dudas y él siempre los contestaba con esta sonrisa apacible. Todos ellos querían ser aprendices de Obi-Wan. Y en cuanto a Anakin…… sólo se acercaban únicamente a oír las batallas y las misiones, nada más. Jamás le preguntaron otra cosa porque el carácter de Anakin era muy volátil, aterrador y difícil de controlarla, excepto Obi-Wan.

El se vestia con ropas negras, era rebelde, nunca obedecía a nadie, era arrogante y siempre competía en las carreras con naves veloces.

Debido a esto, todo el mundo se alejó aún más.

Excepto su viejo maestro.

Era obvio que Ahsoka estuviera encantada con el tranquilo Obi-Wan. Y él era agresivo, impaciente y explosivo, cosa que su propia Padawan se retraiga más. Debía controlarse más o de lo contrario el condenado Consejo Jedi (exceptuando a Obi-Wan) le quitaría el titulo de Caballero Jedi por la cual se había esforzado tanto. Esta vez le enseñaría a todos que él también podía ser un maestro competente, el mejor. Y les enseñaría al Consejo Jedi a tragarse sus palabras.

El sol le quemaba las pieles provocando una tremenda sed, pero ninguno se quejó. Al llegar a la parte trasera del palacio, se escondieron en la sombra de unas naves de caza refrescándolo por unos momentos. Anakin echó un rápido vistazo por todo el área. Estaba fuertemente armado con los mercenarios paseando por allí. Al parecer tendría que reconsiderar la idea de Ahsoka.

-O entramos o nos quedamos a charlar con los piratas –Ahsoka se le adelantó con una sonrisa en la cara.

Anakin tuvo que agarrar el brazo y poner una mano sobre su boca y ocultarse. Un droide asesino pasó lentamente buscando algo inusual en el hangar. Finalmente después de unos tensos minutos el droide se marchó. Anakin lo soltó y se irguió amenazadoramente sobre ella quien tragó saliva.

-La próxima vez que hagas algo así, asegúrate de que no haya moros en la costa. Por ahora te daré una oportunidad en la que debemos infiltrar por estas fumarolas. ¿Me entendió?

-Sí, maestro.

Anakin se dio cuenta de que lo estaba asustando. Debía relajar. Era la primera vez que iba con su Padawan en una misión. Suspiró. Pero no se iba a disculpar.

-Vámonos antes de que cambie de parecer.

Ahsoka reaccionó. Por lo menos era una pequeña victoria. Todos entraron a una de las fumarolas. Dentro todo era oscuro y olía tremendamente mal que se pusieron a toser.

-¿Hacia dónde iremos?-preguntó Ahsoka.

-Por como vimos el diseño del palacio-el capitán Rex mostró un holograma del palacio-debemos ir derecho y cuando veamos la luz amarilla que sirve como indicador para la salida, ahí es donde debemos girar a la izquierda.

Por un rato corrieron esquivando trampas, alarmas, ayudándose mutuamente…..hasta que el camino llegó a su fin. Debajo, había centenares de criaturas hambrientas. Centenares de ojos rojizos lo miraron fijamente. Luego corrieron hacia ellos tratando de alcanzarlos.

Instintivamente maestro y Padawan sacaron sus sables de luz, soldados clones apuntaron a las cabezas de las bestias.

Anakin se volvió hacia ella:

-Despídete de esta ocasión.

Ahsoka quiso protestar pero al fondo vio unas inmensas puertas. Aquello debía ser la salida.

-Hay una salida al fondo, maestro.

Anakin sopesó las posibilidades.

-Podemos saltar por encima de estas bestias o luchar o buscamos otra salida.

-Si buscamos otra salida, estaremos perdidos por toda la eternidad y no queremos esto, ¿verdad?-Rex volvió a revisar el mapa holográfico.

-Bien, el plan es este: nosotros saltaremos, ustedes usaran esta cuerda y lo clavaran en esta pared del fondo, así pararan mientras Rex y nosotros nos ocuparemos de que estas criaturas no se vayan a tratar de devorar. Cuando el último haya cruzado, yo jalaré a Rex usando mi Fuerza, ¿está claro? ¿Alguna pregunta?

Todos sacudieron las cabezas.

-¿Lista?

Ahsoka asintió y miró a las bestias rabiosas. Ambos saltaron encima de cada cabeza de alguna criatura cortando a los que quisieron morder llegando hasta las puertas. Uno de los clones apuntó el rifle a una pared y disparó. La cuerda con flecha salió disparada como un cohete estrellándose en la dura pared. Uno por uno fueron subiendo a la cuerda no sin soltar algunas imprecaciones y algunos sustos, pero el capitán Rex y Anakin se encargaron de que ninguna bestia le arrancara las piernas. Finalmente Rex se aseguró de que no faltaba nada y se preparó para ser levantado por la Fuerza de Anakin.

Anakin y Ahsoka se concentraron en empujar con sus Fuerzas las inmensas y pesadas puertas. Echaron un vistazo al interior. Miles de tuberías se entrelazaban y se retorcían ocupando cada espacio haciendo imposible el acceso. Sólo un cuerpo delgado podía pasar.

Dificultosamente y algunos chichones y morados menos Ahsoka quien se divertía al ver las maldiciones y tropiezos de los soldados incluyendo a su maestro pudieron treparon hasta llegar a la segunda puerta.

-Personalmente no sé porque construyeron estas tuberías cerca de estas criaturas y los Hutts son gordos y grandes-se quejó Ahsoka.

Anakin tuvo que sofocar una risita. Lo que decía tenía razón. Él tampoco entendía las excentricidades de los Hutts. Y las locuras que ellos cometían.

-Son muy sensibles al calor y al sol. Si se quedan afuera mucho tiempo, sudan y se achicharran como bantha asada.

-¡Qué asco!

-Sí, asqueroso, por esto tienen toda esta tubería para no morir calcinados.

Cruzaron la segunda puerta pero antes, Anakin examinó el corredor. Estaba fuertemente vigilada por piratas que custodiaban en cada puerta haciendo más difícil el acceso. Observó rápidamente las paredes en busca de algún detalle como un respiradero. Encontró uno en el techo y con ayuda de la Fuerza, jaló la rejilla.

-Sube.

Ahsoka quiso obedecer, pero no podía. Se ruborizó y miró hacia abajo.

-Ahsoka…. –el timbre amenazador de su maestro le indicó que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Ahsoka pellizcó el borde de su pequeña falda.

-Es que tengo falda….

-¿Eh?

Anakin se sorprendió. Desde luego había olvidado este pequeño detalle. Un débil rubor cruzó las mejillas. Aunque tenía estos pantalones, ella era una mujer. Sólo porque sea su Padawan, no podía faltarle el respeto.

-Uh….. Lo siento-le dio la espalda-Pero apresúrate.

Todos los hombres subieron y la Togruta fue la última, ésta con un intenso rubor en la cara. Ahsoka deseaba que la tierra se abriese y la tragara. Poco le faltó para que su maestro viera lo que había debajo de la falda.

El polvo y la mugre se le pegaron a sus cuerpos y ropas. En muchas ocasiones estuvieron a punto de estornudar pero milagrosamente se contuvieron. Espiaron por las rejillas las inmensas habitaciones en donde estuviera Obi-Wan pero no lo encontraron. Hasta que un soldado clon hizo señales para que vinieran. Todos se reagruparon.

-Encontré al General Kenobi. Miren.

Por entre las pestañas una inmensa sala muy lujosa adorada con columnas ornamentadas, muchas almohadas de todos los tipos. Lo único inusual era los piratas y droides apuntando con sus rifles a un Obi-Wan tomando tranquilamente el té con Ziro.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo.

Ahsoka quiso adelantar, pero un brazo por parte del maestro se interpuso entre el pecho y la reja.

-Obi-Wan puede manejar esto. Lo único que necesitamos es un plan.

-¿Saltar en medio de la nada blandiendo a diestra y siniestra como los asesinos, poner bombas de humo como maestro Fisto o apagar las luces a mi manera?

-Todos están muy buenas, escogería la segunda pero arruinaríamos el tratado de Obi-Wan con los Hutts-en el fondo Anakin no esperaba una respuesta bien armada e irónica. Pocos Padawans sabían improvisar.

-Y está rodeado de piratas y droides. ¿Cómo ayuda esto?

-Yo haré el trabajo-al ver que Ahsoka iba a protestar, lo interrumpió- Por si no lo has notado, llevas a Apestoso en tu mochila. Un bebé muerto empeoraría las cosas. Debemos aparecer por este corredor que da a la entrada. Yo cuidaré tus espaldas. Ten listas éstas.

Extrajo de las túnicas unas pequeñas esferas doradas (no son las snitchs, claro) y se lo pasó. Ahsoka supo al instante. Las pequeñas esferas se llamaban ShockThunder. Por medio de unos agujeros salían el humo cargado de descargas eléctricas lo suficiente para aturdir a un Bantha. Debido a esto debían manejarse con cuidado. Siguieron arrastrando hacia el mencionado corredor que estaba débilmente custodiada. Un parpadeo verde en su brazo le indicó que se trataba de Obi-Wan.

-¡Por fin! Ya me preocupaba de que los Hutteses lo hubieran matado de aburrimiento.

-_Muy gracioso. Recuérdame llevarte a una fiesta de políticos a ver si te diviertes._

-No me lo recuerdes- Anakin se estremeció. Él odió con fuerza a los políticos puesto que eran manipuladores, mentirosos y engañosos. Excepto Padmé (¡¡Guacala!!)

-Bien, te he llamado para informarte que sin el bebé Jabba no hay tratado.

-Me lo imaginé-jaló del brazo de Ahsoka para impedir que fuera a mirar un cuarto particularmente bonito con cuadro coloridos.

_-Aún lo tienes, ¿verdad?_

-Sí, si tengo a Jabba.

_-Excelente. Necesito que los dos vengan lo más pronto posible. ¿Dónde están?_

-Dentro.

_-Shwitchz-_esta significativa palabra inexpresiva le indicó que las cosas iban muy mal.

-Skywalker fuera-se volvió hacia los demás-Vamos a bajar.

-Prefiero apagar las luces, dejar el bebé y largarme de aquí-murmuró Ahsoka.

-No eres la única. Oculta tu sable de luz.

A él tampoco le agradaba la idea de ser apresado pero no tenía muchas opciones. Cuando llegaron al corredor y abrieron las puertas de la lujosa sala fueron recibidos por centenares de rifles apuntando a sus cabezas. Alzaron sus manos. La mano de Anakin picó para asir su sable pero un gesto de Obi-Wan lo tranquilizó.

-Tranquilos, ellos vienen conmigo-lo apaciguó el maestro de Soresu.

-Aquí traemos a tu bebé-anunció Anakin.

-¿Eh?-Ziro se volvió rápidamente hacia el Jedi de ropas oscuras-¿Dónde?

Ahsoka sacó cuidadosamente a Jabba de la mochila y lo puso en una de los tantos almohadones frente a Ziro. Jabba comenzó a retorcerse al no sentir el calor de Ahsoka. Para recompensar la perdida de calor, Sherome lo cogió con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Y ella también es mi nueva esclava? Tienen buen gusto. Es muy bonita-Ziro le agarró del brazo de una sorprendida Padawan.

Anakin se interpuso entre los dos. Usando su mano robótica aplicó un poco de presión en la muñeca de Ziro.

-En realidad ella es mi Padawan.

-¡Ay! ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Ya entendí!-Anakin soltó la muñeca y Ziro frotó la dolorida mano.

-Nunca aprendes-Sherome rodó sus ojos.

-Bien, ¿Qué hay del tratado?-Obi-Wan puso la taza del té en una mesa.

Ziro iba a hablar pero de pronto un droide asesino bajó del techo disparando a cualquiera y de un rápido salto secuestró a Jabba de los brazos de Sherome, mientras otros tres droides lo cubrían.

Sherome gritaba como un lunático y daba órdenes en Hutt a los piratas y droides, mientras Ziro cobardemente se ocultaba detrás de un inmenso sofá.

-¡Ustedes nos han traicionado! ¡El Conde Dooku tenía razón!-acusó Sherome con un rechoncho dedo a los Jedi.

-¿Conde Dooku?-los Jedi se sorprendieron.

Un droide asesino se interpuso entre Sherome y Obi-Wan, éste tuvo que activar su sable láser para defenderse. El otro escogió a Anakin mientras Ahsoka estaba en un conflicto entre ayudar a su maestro o rescatar a Jabba. Un momento. Las bombas. Éste era la oportunidad perfecta para lanzarlo. Dejó caer dos bombas y el humo llenó la sala inmovilizando a la mayoría. Bien, era hora de pasar al plan B. Buscó el panel de control y presionando una de las palancas las luces se apagaron quedando a oscuras.

Las únicas luces eran los sables de luz, los pequeños incendios y los disparos de los rifles.

-¿¡Quién apagó las luces?!-exclamó Ziro tratando de ver en la oscuridad pero inútilmente.

-¡Ahsoka! ¡Ella fue la que tiró las bombas y apagó las luces!-recordó Anakin.

-Nada mal pero falta apoyo-dijo Obi-Wan cortándole el brazo al droide y luego la cabeza.

Anakin saltó hacia atrás para evitar una embestida por parte del tercer droide y aprovechó este momento para buscar con la vista a su Padawan. No lo pudo encontrar. Cada momento era un minuto precioso de su tiempo. Utilizando su Fuerza empujó al droide a estrellarse contra una inmensa biblioteca que se volcó.

Mientras tanto, Ahsoka había subido al segundo piso en donde el droide asesino le entregaba el bebé a un hombre de mayor edad, con barba, alto y de apariencia intimidante y oscura. Y en la cintura llevaba un sable de luz curva. Recordó que sus dos maestros habían mencionado el nombre de Conde Dooku. Buscó un punto para rescatar a Jabba y lo encontró. Pero tenía un problema.

Podría rescatarlo aprovechando la oscuridad. Lo malo era que no era capaz de enfrentar a un Maestro Sith. Sin embargo debía proteger a Jabba. Maestro Plo le enseñó a respetar las formas de vidas. Agachando corrió hacia el droide asesino y ocultando detrás de una estatua y en el momento en que el droide le iba a entregar a Dooku, se deslizó por el piso reluciente y de un movimiento rápido arrebató a Jabba. Escuchó la exclamación indignada y la orden que le dio al droide, pero ella continua corriendo. Pero el droide se pegó a la pared y como una araña trepó rápidamente hasta ponerse delante de Ahsoka y sacó su rifle. Disparó tres veces. Ahsoka bajó su cabeza y sacó su sable y lo activó pudiendo protegerse de los dos últimos disparos. El inconfundible chillido de un sable que es activado le indico que el Conde Dooku le iba atacar por detrás.

Se hizo a un lado faltando por un pelo la hoja láser que pasó a pocos centímetros de su estómago. Bloqueó con dificultad el disparo del droide y se tiró a la derecha para evitar un sablazo que quemó la pared. Dooku sonrió suavemente. Había encontrado un hueco en la defensa de esta Togruta. El droide disparó una vez más y ella tuvo que bajar su cabeza, Dooku enredó su pierna en los pies de Ahsoka y lo hizo caer. Para no aplastar a Jabba lo hizo a un lado y cuando quiso agarrar su sable se encontró con un pie que le aprisionaba su mano.

-Demasiado fácil-murmuró en un tono aburrido y se preparó para enterrar su sable en el estomago de ella.

Ahsoka cerró sus ojos y se preparó para el dolor. Pero el dolor no vino. Tímidamente abrió sus ojos.

Delante de ella, su maestro se había interpuesto entre los dos. El sable azul contra el sable rojo hacían fuerza por derribar al otro oponente. Su maestro le había salvado su vida.

-Métete con alguien de tu tamaño, Conde Dooku.

-Skywalker-le saludó fríamente.

Los dos sables se separaron bruscamente causando un chirrido al igual que los contendientes. Anakin se puso al lado de Ahsoka sin dejar de mirar a Dooku.

-¿Estás bien?

-He estado mejor-Ahsoka se levantó y ocultó a Jabba en un rincón con los almohadones.

El droide asesino saltó hacia ellos disparando con su pistola laser. Anakin usó su Fuerza para protegerse de los disparos haciendo que éstos se volvieran en su contra. Los láseres destrozaron el pecho del droide y Anakin lo empujó hacia Dooku quien lo rebanó en dos.

-Buena estrategia-murmuró antes de lanzarse al ataque.

Anakin bloqueó el ataque con su sable. Dooku deslizó violentamente su sable hacia abajo tratando de golpear las rodillas de Skywalker. Anakin saltó evitando el ataque y se preparó para cortar la cabeza. Dooku levantó su sable sobre su cabeza, protegiendo.

Anakin sonrió internamente. Esto era lo que había esperado. Con una rapidez pasmosa la Fuerza cruda salió de su mano, Dooku salió disparado por el aire mientras Anakin corría tras él dispuesto a cercenar aunque sea una pierna o un brazo deseando que experimentara el dolor al perder su brazo derecho y las heridas de su maestro.

Por mí y por Obi-Wan.

Dooku manejó esquivar pero el calor del sable azul le rozó la rodilla izquierda y los tendones se rompieron. Dooku apretó los dientes debido al dolor, pero Anakin pudo escuchar con placer oscuro un gemido de los labios de Dooku. Trastabillando hacia atrás para mantener una distancia prudente y apoyando en la baranda, trató de esgrimir contra el arrogante Jedi que se atrevió a herirlo pero se llevó una sorpresa.

Ahsoka fue a ayudar a su maestro se había tropezado con uno de los tantos puff's había empujado sin querer a Dooku que cayó hacia el primer piso. Pero Dooku no perdió la calma y usando su experiencia se colocó en sus pies sin sufrir ningún daño. Esto era humillante. Derribado por una simple Padawan era demasiado para un Sith. Ni el propio Skywalker pudo derribarlo debido a su impaciencia. Esta Padawan se lo pagaría muy caro. Ningún Padawan lo derribó de una vez sin esfuerzo y salía viva para contar.

-Bien hecho-lo felicitó Anakin asomando por la baranda al igual que Ahsoka.

La joven Togruta se ruborizó.

-En realidad, me tropecé.

-¿Eh…..?-Anakin se mostró sorprendido.

No cualquiera conseguía derribar al Conde Dooku y menos un Padawan. Aquello fue mera suerte. Pero esto fue un descuido y la próxima vez no tendría tanta suerte.

-Esto no ha terminado- dijo un iracundo Dooku metiendo una mano en sus túnicas y sacó un pequeño dispositivo-Dulces sueños.

Hundió el botón. Repentinamente el suelo comenzó a temblar. Instintivamente Ahsoka cogió a Jabba. Unas paredes se resquebrajaron al igual que el suelo debido a unas explosiones. Anakin saltó de roca en roca hasta ponerse a salvo. Ahsoka también lo hizo pero escogió mal un punto del suelo que se rompió apenas puso los pies. Se agarró de unos trozos de cortinas. Miró a su alrededor en busca de algún suelo firme pero el camino se había acabado.

Un peso encima de ella le advirtió que no estaba sola.

-¿No pudiste encontrar un lugar mejor?- era la sardónica voz de su maestro Anakin.

Ahsoka resopló algo molesta. En su mente pensó: Cállate.

Anakin sonrió. A veces esta pequeña le recordaba mucho a Obi-Wan debido a su lado más conservadora y analítica. Pero también era muy parecida a él por su lado rebelde y alocado.

Como pudo, volteó su cabeza divisando la torcida sonrisa de su maestro. Le incomodaba que un hombre estuviera encima de ella, podía sentir cada parte del cuerpo. Especialmente la entrepierna de Anakin en su trasero. Quiso pegarse más a la pared pero había cero espacio. Y más cuando Anakin dobló un poco sus rodillas.

-Bien Snips, agárrate de mí.

-¿Eh? ¿Que agarre qué?

-Pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello-indicó Anakin- Vamos, no te dejaré caer-el suelo comenzó a resquebrajarse bajo sus pies-¡Vamos, no hay tiempo!

Como pudo Ahsoka se volteó y puso las manos alrededor del cuello de Anakin. Saltó y al igual que Dooku no se lastimaron aunque el suelo se convirtió en un enorme cráter bajo los pies de Anakin. Sin duda, su maestro tenía mucha fuerza física y no sólo su Fuerza. Ahsoka se soltó rápidamente y retrocedió. Lo que no había oído era el gruñido de frustración de Anakin.

-Gracias….maestro.

Anakin asintió.

Un rugido inconfundible de los motores de una nave le indicaron la huida del Conde Dooku.

-De nuevo se nos escapó-suspiró Anakin activando su sable y destazando uno de los droides.

Ahsoka bajó la cabeza deseando haber esforzado más. Ser la Padawan de un Jedi legendario era un honor muy grande. ¿Para qué diablos se entrenó tan duro y no era capaz de ayudar a su maestro? Sin duda era una vergüenza. Con sólo ver a su maestro destrozando al droide la culpa era suya. En vez de ir por el Sith, tuvo que ayudar a ella de un aprieto. Se alejó para buscar a Jabba.

-En otra ocasión lo conseguiremos-la voz de Obi-Wan le impidió a Anakin descargar su furia y frustración en el pobre droide-Bien dime, ¿cómo te fue con tu Padawan? Y quiero que me contestes sinceramente.

-¿Aparte de meterme en problemas?-desactivó su sable- No estuvo tan mal, pero con entrenamiento será una gran Jedi.

Obi-Wan sonrió satisfactoriamente.

Encontraron a Jabba escondido en un respiradero y Obi-Wan tuvo que entregarlo personalmente a su padre porque Anakin no estaba dispuesto a cargarlo y Ahsoka se sentía incómoda por las lujuriosas miradas de ambos Hutts. Anakin al notarlo se había puesto delante de su Padawan y fulminaba con su mirada a quien se atreviera a desafiarle.

Fue algo difícil firmar el tratado porque ambos Hutts querían dinero, mucha protección y porqué no hembras, entre ellas su preciosa Padawan, algo a lo que se opusieron los Jedi.

Al caer la tarde todos se prepararon para ir a Coruscant. Mientras todos iban guardando las artillerías pesadas, Ahsoka se sentó en una de las plataformas a pensar en lo que ocurrió hoy. Un molesto comezón en su brazo izquierdo le hizo darse cuenta de que tenía una herida.

La herida era larga pero no dolía tanto y no era profunda aunque sí molesta. Debido a la adrenalina no lo sintió. Puso su mano en la herida y miró el hermoso atardecer. Definitivamente lo devolvería al Concilio porque su misión había sido un fracaso. Lo peor serían las caras de sus rivales por no haber sido una buena Padawan. Peor sería que lo enviaría a este planeta horrible donde los Padawans que no pueden convertirse en Caballero Jedi, se convierten en granjeros. Una vida muy mala porque tus sueños son rotos en miles de pedazos. Ahsoka tembló. Al menos pude experimentar las aventuras al lado de Skywalker. En este momento Anakin se sentó a su lado.

Hubo un tenso momento de silencio porque ninguno sabía qué decir.

-¿Estás bien?

Ahsoka lo miró sin moverse. Cabeceó tímidamente.

-Ha sido un día muy movido. Es mejor que vayas a descansar.

-¿Qué? Pero si es muy temprano-gimoteó la joven Togruta.

Sabía que no debía protestar ante su mentor, pero la tarde se estaba volviendo hermosa…. Anakin alzó una ceja.

-Mañana empieza tu entrenamiento.

Ahsoka se asombró. ¿Entonces no lo enviaría a este horrible planeta? Esto significa que…… lo había aceptado como su Padawan.

-¿Al menos puedo observar la tarde?

Anakin suspiró.

-Está bien. Pero cuando el sol se haya desaparecido, vamos a la enfermería a curarte esto.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero odio los médicos!

-No eres la única. Pero si no nos vamos Luminara nos amarrará y nos pinchará con las agujas que tiene como colección. U_U

-¡Ay, Skyguy! T-T

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Dime si hay algún error de ortografía, se lo agradecería mucho.**


	4. 4 Atrévete

**Maldrake: Ya he desbloqueado lo de la opción, pero no sé si lo hice bien.**

**Tavata: Me alegro que te haya gustado esta historia, aquí hay más. Por cierto ya he subido otro capi al de los Transformers.**

**FMSakura: Caramba, no sabía esto. Sí, a mí me encanta esta pareja, tan cute y Ahsoka… tan sexy pero tan inocente…. He intentado buscar fanfics de Anakin y Ahsoka en español pero no había. Sólo están en inglés.**

**Bien, en este capítulo hay dos personajes nuevos. Sheikin Cam'ron y Dizray Vrexen son las encargadas de corromper el "celibato" de los Jedi's. Prácticamente son el "terror" y no tienen vergüenza en insinuar lo que piensan o dicen. Ningún Jedi se atreve a acusar porque ellas tienen suficientes pruebas para arruinar la reputación y amenazan con decírselo a Yoda. **

**Yoda piensa que Sheikin y Dizray son unos angelitos que no lastimarían ni una mosca. Son las que juntarán a Anakin y Ahsoka. Sheikin es una estratega y malvada, gusta de saber oscuros secretos de los Jedi's. Tiene el poder de viajar en el tiempo. Dizray puede ver el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Es observadora, le gusta hacer experimentos, muy manipuladora y excelente en las mentiras.**

**4. Atrévete**

Estaba rodeada de una profunda oscuridad. No había rastro de luz por alguna parte. A ella le aterraba la oscuridad. No podía ver nada ni siquiera la mano. Estaba oscuro como boca de lobo.

Pero de alguna forma….

…..la oscuridad lo reconfortaba a pesar de que no había nadie….

…..de algún modo esta presencia le recordaba a alguien….

……a alguien que fue…..

……sentía que lo conocía y a la vez no….

…era pesada con odio, lujuria, crueldad y tanta sangre que lo estaba sofocando…….

…. Pero lo protegía

..... sin embargo la oscuridad lo reconfortaba, lo hacía sentirse segura, pero había algo más que no lograba identificarlo.

Un calor suave en las piernas lo obligó a mirar hacia abajo. Algo se enroscaba en sus piernas y seguía subiendo.

Desesperada trató de zafar para escapar de esta extraña oscuridad, pero éste lo aprisionó con fuerza el cuerpo de una manera posesiva.

Ahsoka distinguió emociones en la oscuridad como locura, celos, dolor y lujuria.

Estaba inmovilizada.

Sentía un dolor en la cabeza…

-¡Ahsoka, despierta!- Anakin sacudía el hombro de una muy dormida Padawan, pero ésta no reaccionaba- No me dejas otra opción.

Anakin se levantó, se colocó a los pies de la cama y metiendo las manos debajo del colchón, lo volcó. Ahsoka cayó con las sabanas, almohada, colchón, todo.

-¡Hey! ¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo!?-gritó Ahsoka frotando su cabeza. Pronto tendría un chichón.

Las botas aparecieron en su campo de visión. Ahsoka levantó la vista. Delante de ella, alto y hermoso, imponente y poderoso estaba Anakin quien lo miraba con una fría mirada. Ahsoka se estremeció de manera imperceptible. Había algo en su mirada que lo inquietó. Algo oscuro y peligroso.

-No te despertabas.-Anakin cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho- Y recuerda que soy tu maestro, así que tenme más respeto.

En la mente de Ahsoka chillaba: ¿Oh, sí? Lo de ayer no fue nada, sólo fue una competencia de gritos y quejas, pero no me enseñaste nada. ¿Acaso hoy será lo mismo?. Anakin alzó una ceja. Ahsoka maldijo su estupidez por no haber escudado su mente.

-¿Oh, así que quieres jugar rudo? Esto ya lo veremos-encaminó hacia la puerta y antes de salir dijo:- Báñate rápido. El desayuno estará listo.

Después de vestirse, se sentó frente a su maestro en la pequeña mesita. Lo que le llamó la atención era la mano enguantada con correas del brazo derecho. Miró el otro brazo y se dio cuenta de que era de otro color y no llevaba correas.

Ahsoka se puso a imaginar qué misterio se escondería el brazo detrás del guante. ¿Tendría cicatrices tan horribles que él no desearía ni ver? ¿O tendría tatuajes?

-¿Por qué tus guantes son distintos?-preguntó movida por la curiosidad.

Una sombra cruzó por los ojos de Anakin.

-Mi brazo derecho es prostético-dijo con voz forzada.

Así que había perdido su brazo….

-¿Puedo verla? ¿Por favor?- Ahsoka puso ojos de cachorrito abandonado.

-¿Q-qué?

En los ojos de Anakin había sorpresa. Esto era inesperado. Muy pocos habían visto su brazo. Miró atentamente en los ojos de la chica para asegurar de que hablaba en serio. No era una broma. No estaba muy seguro de querer mostrárselo hasta que sintió unos dedos pinchando el guante.

-¿De qué está hecho? ¿De qué color es?

-No se lo cuentes a nadie-a regañadientes quitó las correas dejando al descubierto el brazo robótico.

-¡Guau!

Ahsoka examinó el brazo que era negro con dorado, los delicados cables, los dedos que terminaban en una especie de garras.

-No se parece a ningún brazo que yo haya visto-los ojos de Anakin se entrecerraron peligrosamente. Para remediar este daño, añadió:- Quiero decir, ¿pediste a alguien que te lo personalizara o tú lo modificaste?

-Lo modifiqué-en su tono estaba el orgullo y la arrogancia.

-¿Porqué?

-Las partes mecánicas son muy lentas y toman un poco de tiempo en llegar al cerebro. Lo hice más rápido como los reales. Lo malo es que tiene demasiada fuerza y tuve que aprender a no machacar todo.

Una cosa más a tener en cuenta, pensó Ahsoka.

-Es que es impresionante maestro.

-Gracias.

Un pitido del microondas anunció que el desayuno estaba listo. Anakin se levantó.

-¿Te ayudo?

Anakin se volvió hacia Ahsoka algo sorprendido. Solamente Obi-Wan, Quinlan, Plo,Barris y Luminara eran los únicos que se ofrecían a ayudar voluntariamente.

-Claro.

Ahsoka llevó las bebidas y Anakin los platos con las comidas. Mientras desayunaban, la mente de Anakin era un lio lleno de preguntas. ¿Cómo lo entrenaré? ¿Qué técnicas le voy a enseñarle?

Repentinamente le llegó las palabras de Obi-Wan: Entrénale como lo hice contigo. Así que debía enseñarle todo lo que sabía. Aunque no tenía ganas. De nuevo llegó la voz sólo que con un tono ligeramente amenazador: Lo harás o te la verás conmigo Como odio los chantajes. Sin duda el apodo del Negociador le queda como anillo al dedo ¬¬UU. Suspiró pesadamente. Al terminar el desayuno lavaron los platos, Anakin comenzó a recordar los viejos tiempos cuando él era un Padawan. Ahora entendía el "sufrimiento" de su maestro y los problemas que le daba.

Usar mis experiencias….. Se fijó en Ahsoka que revisaba los bolsillos de su correa. Notó que no llevaba la "trenza" que lo identificaba como Padawan.

-No llevas la "trenza" de Padawan- Anakin tocó la cabeza mientras pensaba en una manera de fijar la "trenza".

-¿Eh? Oh, no, no lo tengo-Ahsoka retrocedió incomoda bajo la mirada escrutadora de su maestro. Y también porque nunca lo había tocado un desconocido excepto Plo Koon.

-Hay que ponerte uno.

Según la ceremonia, el maestro debía trenzar a su propio Padawan y sólo el maestro podía cortarla cuando el aprendiz se convertía en Caballero Jedi.

-Antes de empezar con el entrenamiento hay que hacerte la trenza- Anakin agarró uno de los lekkus de Ahsoka. Se sorprendió de lo flexibles que eran- ¿Qué te pasa Snips?- preguntó al ver que ella ladeaba su cabeza.

-Es que me haces cosquillas-por la expresión de su aprendiza estaba aguantando las ganas de reír.

-Oh- y antes de soltarla cosquilleó la punta del lekku haciéndola reír. Un dato interesante para guardarla en su memoria- Vámonos. Hay que conseguir unos materiales para tu trenza Padawan.

Salieron del apartamento y bajaron al primer piso. Anakin encontró la puerta con el numero 10013.

-Aquí es-se hizo a un lado-Las damas primero.

Ahsoka sonrió débilmente. No había conocido a alguien que fuera tan caballeroso con ella a excepción de su viejo maestro Koon. Entraron y Ahsoka jadeó. Había muchas variedades como cintas para las trenzas, botas, guantes, metales… todo lo que necesita un Padawan. Ahsoka quería mirar todo y deseó tener ocho ojos para observar a sus alrededores, pero Anakin dijo que tenía prisa porque tenían entrenamiento.

Aguafiestas pensó enfurruñada.

Se detuvieron en un escaparate y todo era muy iluminado, bien organizado en cajas transparentes pegadas a las paredes donde contenían garras de distintos materiales, coronas, brazaletes….. de entre los estantes apareció un Twilek azul conocida como Aayla Secura.

-Maestra Secura-lo saludó Anakin con un leve cabeceo- Le presento a mi Padawan Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka, ella es la maestra Aayla Secura.

-Hola Padawan Tano.

-Hola maestra Secura-lo saludó tímidamente con una mano.

-Tranquila, no muerde- lo animó Anakin al darse cuenta de la timidez de su padawan. Parecía que Ahsoka no quería acercarse a los maestros Jedi's.

-Gracioso ¬¬. ¿Buscan algo en particular?

-Sí. Quiero hacerle una trenza que lo identifique como Padawan.

-Por aquí- le mostró un estante casi oculto por unas datas de archivos-Los hay de color café, dorado y plateado. El dorado es el más apropiado para los Togruta's…..

-Pensándolo bien, el dorado no queda bien. Tiene una piel muy oscura.

-¿Ahora eres diseñador y cosmetólogo?- se burló Aayla algo irritada.

Anakin se fijó en unos hilos plateados colgando del techo.

- Mejor el plateado. Y éste también cogió unas pequeñas esferas del mismo color.

-¿Qué? Pero esto no es apropiado para una Togruta….

-Ella es _mi_ Padawan. _Puedo hacer lo que quiera._

Había un tono oscuro que hizo estremecer a las dos hembras. Antes de que Aayla dijera algo, Anakin lo interrumpió cogiendo las cuentas diciendo:

-Tenemos prisa. El entrenamiento empezará dentro de 10 minutos- y cogiendo a Ahsoka por un brazo lo arrastró hacia fuera.

-¡Esta Twilek! Siempre cuestionando todo lo que hago- gruñó en voz baja.

Ahsoka no dijo nada. Estaba intimidada por esta parte oscura de su maestro. Le daba miedo. Y el apretón le lastimaba pero no quería ser víctima de este arranque de furia.

Se detuvieron en las escaleras que daban al Jardín de las Mil Fuentes. Finalmente Anakin lo soltó bruscamente y se sentó en uno de los escalones, abrió sus piernas señalando el siguiente escalón dijo- Siéntate aquí.

-¿Aquí? o///o

Una mirada de pistola proveniente de su maestro indicó que era una orden. Tímidamente, Ahsoka se sentó entre las piernas de su maestro mientras éste ponía las cuentas en el hilo rápidamente. Luego observó los triángulos en la frente de Ahsoka hasta detenerse en el punto donde debía poner la trenza.

-Quédate quieta y ponte derecha.

Ahsoka obedeció. Anakin ensartó la trenza a uno de los triángulos y lo pasó por debajo del lekku principal hasta la otra. Ahsoka disfrutaba de as suaves caricias en su cabeza.

-¿Disfrutando de las caricias de tu maestro?- preguntó una desconocida voz femenina.

Ahsoka al verlo gritó y chocó contra Anakin. Delante de ellos, una humana de la misma edad de Anakin, pelo largo gris al igual que sus ojos, una ligera túnica verde debajo de otra tela rosada casi blanca y botas negras.

-¿Es tu nueva Padawan?- otra voz desconocida sonó a su izquierda. Otra humana de la misma edad que la otra, pelo castaño amielado muy corto, ojos verdes como esmeraldas, piel bronceada, vestida con túnicas muy cortas color negros y azules como el cielo. Ahsoka se había sobresaltado al escucharlo- Oh, ¿lo asusté?

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-gruñó ferozmente Anakin.

Las dos mujeres sonrieron abiertamente poniendo nerviosos a los que estaban sentados.

-¿Acaso es tu nueva conquista? –preguntó la de pelo gris- Genial, el famoso playboy amarrado a una Padawan. No sé en que estaba pensando el Concilio Jedi cuando te dieron esta preciosura.

-¿La vas a llevar a la cama como a las otras? –sonrió picaronamente la pelicastaña.

Ahsoka se ruborizó y Anakin gritó:

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es mi padawan! ¡Ahsoka, tapate los oídos!

Ahsoka hizo lo que le ordenó su maestro.

-Una Padawan muy bonita, por cierto –comentó mirando de arriba abajo a Ahsoka- Tremendo maestro playboy tienes.

-Debes tener cuidado, se lleva a cuanta hembra que se le cruce en el camino, especialmente las vírgenes –dijo la peligris.

-Si quieres te enseñamos a….

-No le van a enseñar nada –le cortó el chico con su famosa mirada de pistola. Aunque en el fondo estaba mortificado.

-Cierto, se me ha olvidado que eres el maestro.

-¿Le enseñaras los juegos de la cama? –dijo la peligris conteniendo la risa- ¡Por favor dí que sí!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Están locas brujas dementes?! –Anakin sintió ganas de asesinarlas ahí mismo.

-¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?! -repitió una voz indignada muy familiar.

-¡Oh maestro Kenobi! ¡Qué sorpresa! –la chica de cabellos grises juntó sus manos y sonrió de manera dulce cosa que encantó a Ahsoka, pero produjo escalofríos a los Jedi's.

-¡Ay, pero qué malagradecidos son! –dijo la del pelo castaño levantándose y sonriendo- el Gran y Comprensivo Maestro Yoda nos invitó…..-los dos Jedi abrieron los ojos de espanto-……. por una temporada.

-¿¿QUEEEEEEE??

-Pues así como lo oyen. Por cierto -se volvió hacia Ahsoka- soy Sheikin Cam' ron.

-Y yo soy Dizray Vrexen –se presentó la peli castaña- ¿Y tú?

-Soy Ahsoka Tano –sonrió haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Qué dulce! No es como la bruja de la senadora

-¡Más cui….! –protestó Anakin acercando su rostro al de ella.

-Cuidado con lo que dices. Me vale una mierda esta senadora-Sheikin le mando una mirada peligrosa. Susurró para que solamente lo oyera Anakin- Porque no tengo no una sino miles de hologramas en la que apareces con la senadora y créeme no son inocentes. Al maestro Windu le va a encantar-sonrió arrogantemente que a Anakin le dió ganas de estrangularla.

-Eres una maldita perra del infierno-gruñó rabiosamente- Y aléjate de Ahsoka. Vámonos.

-Adiós-Ahsoka siguió a un enfurruñado Anakin hacia los inmensos salones de entrenamiento.

-¡Adiós!-dijeron los tres.

-¡Traeré la cámara! –le gritó Sheikin consiguiendo un fuerte gruñido por parte del Elegido. Qué linda, ¿no?-dijo cruzando de brazos.

-Muy inocente –Dizray puso un dedo en la barbilla- He visto el futuro…. Propongo que juntemos a estos dos.

-Sí y que Anakin se quede con la virginidad de su Padawan –Sheikin sonrió maquiavélicamente.

Obi-Wan abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos. No podía permitir que estas dos corrompieran a su mejor amigo y a la Padawan.

-Oh no, no lo harán mientras **yo** esté vivo –Obi-Wan se interpuso en el campo de visión de ellas.

Ambas alzaron una ceja casi con aburrimiento y se miraron entre sí. Luego volvieron a mirar con unas oscuras sonrisas de tiburón y empezaron a caminar alrededor de Obi-Wan quien tragó saliva.

-Mi querido Obi-Wan, ¿cómo vas con la pelirroja Siri Tachi?-preguntó Sheikin.

Obi-wan quiso que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara.

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos? –Dizray puso una mano en el hombro- Lo haremos siempre y cuando no interfieras en nuestros planes.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Dejar el camino libre a estas brujas de mil demonios o sacrificarse a sí mismo? Pero desde luego al igual que Anakin, él tenía la reputación de ser el Jedi modelo frente a los ojos de la galaxia y uno de los grandes héroes. Si el Concilio Jedi se enteraba….. podía darse por muerto. Mejor ni pensarlo.

-¿Quiénes son ellas?

-No hablemos más de este tema y concentremos en el entrenamiento –la fulminante mirada al igual que el tono lo callaron. Parecía que el mundo le arruinó el humor.

-Como te hice la trenza, falta completar la segunda parte: el enlace mental entre maestro y padawan. Siéntate.

-Si, maestro.

Se sentó e hizo lo mismo que Anakin.

-Primero hay que meditar y abrir la mente –Ahsoka rodó sus ojos con aburrimiento- Cuidado Padawan, te recuerdo que soy tu maestro y puedo castigarte –Ahsoka tembló levemente en la amenaza que había en el tono- Hay que hacerlo para que nuestras Fuerzas entren en contacto y puedan formar el enlace. Así podremos saber en dónde estamos aunque estemos al otro lado de la galaxia, poder hablar mentalmente, curarnos mutuamente…. todas estas cosas.

-¡Asombroso!

-Sí, asombroso. Sin embargo hay una cosa muy importante: en este enlace no hay secretos ni tampoco secretos. Esto está prohibido. Ahsoka se preocupó. Perdería su privacidad para siempre. Había escuchado a los otros padawan's quejarse de ello, pero no podían hacer nada. Era la ley.- Para realizar, debes estar calmada y tranquila. No te asuste si siente una invasión en tu cabeza, sólo soy yo. ¿Lista?

Era definitivo. Iba a perder su privacidad y su libertad. Tembló.

-S-sí, maestro.

Anakin notó la vacilación. Estaba asustada. Él también lo estuvo cuando fue Padawan de Obi-Wan. Se inclinó hacia ella para tranquilizarlo.

-Sé que estás asustada, pero es necesario.

-Es mi primera vez….

-Lo sé. Si quieres puedes bloquear tus pensamientos de mí y yo respetaré tu privacidad, pero te aseguro que es temporal, pues la conexión lo impide. Empecemos.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos y se concentraron en la Fuerza. Al liberar su Fuerza, Ahsoka se llevó una tremenda sorpresa. Ella casi fue arrojada por la poderosa Fuerza de Anakin cuando éste quiso entrelazar con Ahsoka. Sabía que era muy fuerte pero jamás pensó que la Fuerza de su maestro era mil veces más poderosa. La espantosa energía que su maestro poseyó le envió un escalofrío a través de ella.

-Lo siento Ahsoka, ¿estás bien? –Anakin lo ayudó a acomodar.

-Sí… estoy bien….. –contestó un poco aturdida.

Anakin suspiró.

-Lo siento, es que mi conexión con la Fuerza es demasido fuerte. Vamos a intentarlo otra vez.

Una vez más volvieron a meditar y esta vez la apacible energía de Ahsoka comenzó a ser envuelta en la poderosa Fuerza de Anakin. Era cálido, salvaje, libre, feroz y tan cargado de poderío. Tanto poder lo hipnotizó y Anakin se dio cuenta. Un leve empujón mental hizo que reaccionar. Pero por otra parte había sentido este cambio casi imperceptible, una oscuridad peligrosa mantenida bajo un férreo control. Sintió que su maestro se adentraba profundamente en su mente y quiso despertar. Sin embargo la Fuerza de Anakin en forma de garras invisibles lo aprisionó impidiendo retraerse.

-¡Padawan! –lo amonestó.

Reuniendo su paciencia, estuvo quieta permitiendo el acceso a Anakin. Las dos energías comenzaron a entrelazarse fuertemente de manera que era imposible separarse. Por donde mirara era imposible ver donde empezaba y donde terminaba.

Ahsoka comenzaba a tener sueño en el cálido enlace.

-¿Teniendo sueño?

-¡Eh! No, no maestro –contestó avergonzada. ¡No podía creer que se hubiera dormido en clases el primer día!

-_Te dio sueño porque no tienes experiencia por ser tu primera vez. Pero es muy normal_ –para su sorpresa la voz mental de Anakin resonó en su cabeza.

-¿Eso…?

-El enlace ha funcionado –Anakin se levantó y caminó unos pasos- Podemos sentir las emociones, el dolor, todo porque nuestras energías se han fundido. Sólo si uno de nosotros se muere o si algo nos separa el dolor es inimaginable.

-Entiendo, maestro –dijo ella tragando saliva.

-También tienes que trabajar en tus escudos mentales. Ahora es hora de proseguir con el entrenamiento.

Los dos se pusieron frente a frente.

-Bien, dime cuál es tu estilo de lucha.

-Ataru.

-Muéstrame.

Ahsoka ejecutó los rápidos y gráciles movimientos. Pero Anakin lo interrumpió con una mano.

-Es muy bueno, sin embargo careces de fuerza física y eres muy descuidada. Tienes varios huecos en tus movimientos.

La joven Togruta hizo una pequeña mueca pero no dijo nada. Era vergonzoso que él lo hubiera notado. Sabía que no era fuerte pero lo compensaba con su velocidad y su destreza de trepar. Anakin repasó en sus recuerdos y encontró una.

-Bien padawan, comencemos. Primera lección: vamos a trabajar con tu resistencia –activó su espada laser y se puso en guardia- Atácame.

-¿Qué?

-Atácame. Es una orden.

Sin más remedio, Ahsoka atacó. Ella creía que Anakin también atacaría pero en lugar de ello, él estaba tan quieto como una roca. Anakin esperó a que se acercara un poco más y se hizo a un lado dejando que pasara y sacó un pie haciendo que Ahsoka tropezara. Trató de recuperar el equilibrio pero fue golpeada en la espalda por el puño de su maestro. Ahsoka cayó pesadamente pero se vio obligada a saltar para evitar ser aplastada por el pie de Anakin y nuevamente lo atacó. Anakin bloqueó el ataque con su espada y entrelazó su pierna con la de ella haciendo que se doblara. Ahsoka cayó de rodillas.

Anakin se aprovechó del descuido y aplicó un poco de fuerza con su espada haciendo que Ahsoka se esforzara más en resistir mientras buscaba una salida. Su maestro era muy fuerte y muy pesado. No aguantaba más. La presión había desaparecido. Anakin había levantado su sable de luz para dar un respiro a Ahsoka.

-Levántate. Como dije, tienes muchos huecos –una vez que Ahsoka se puso en pie, los dos comenzaron a moverse en círculos- Deberías mezclar con el Shien para rellenar estos espacios, así seria más efectivo.

Anakin atacó con fuerza y la espada de Ahsoka salió volando por los aires y antes de que Ahsoka pudiera correr hacia él, se encontró con el sable a unos centímetros de su garganta.

-Muy lenta. Jamás bajes tu guardia o será lo último que hagas. Desactivó su sable- Hubieras empleado tu Fuerza para ahorrar más tiempo.

Anakin recogió el sable de su Padawan y lo examinó. Luego se lo entregó.

-¿Dominas el Shien, maestro?

-Y el Djem So. El maestro Plo Koon usa esta técnica.

-No lo sabía.

-Sí. A veces es conveniente combinar con otro estilo de lucha, siempre y cuando sean compatibles.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Por ejemplo está el Shien con el Djem So que es un estilo agresivo y poderoso con fuerza bruta. El tuyo tiene pro y contras. Es veloz y efectiva contra oponentes únicos pero es débil en combates prolongados y espacios confinados. El Soresu es de defensa, estrategia y paciencia como el maestro Obi-Wan, el Makashi que es control y seguridad, y está el Vaapad que es muy peligroso de utilizarlo porque acerca al lado oscuro, por lo tanto se necesita mucho control mental, paciencia, estrategia y ataque. Hay que pensar muy bien en escoger uno porque puede costarle su vida. Pero basta de charla y practiquemos.

Estuvieron entrenando un buen rato con Anakin esquivando y bloqueando fácilmente los ataques y corrigiendo las posturas. Ahsoka no pudo derrotar a su mentor. Anakin era demasiado fuerte. Esto lo pudo comprobar cuando trató de derribarlo. Fue como estrellar contra una roca. Cayó sentada y quiso morirse cuando Anakin se rió entre dientes al caerse de manera ridícula. Anakin decidió poner un alto pues vió que Ahsoka se agotaba por momentos a pesar de su tenacidad. Cosa que sorprendió a su maestro. Anakin sacó dos botellas de agua fría que estaba en un rincón y se lo ofreció. Ahsoka lo agradeció y lo tomó ávidamente.

Descansaron en silencio durante un rato hasta que Ahsoka se volvió hacia su maestro que miraba hacia un punto de la pared.

-Maestro, ¿puedo preguntar algo?

-Puedes.

-¿Qué significa esto que llevabas puesto el otro día? ¿El que cubría tu pecho? ¿Es para protección?

-Pues sí, pero también indica que sólo los mejores pilotos pueden llevarlo. Obi-Wan, Ferus Olín, Danamil, Kael'ra y yo somos los únicos mejores pilotos –Anakin se permitió una pequeña sonrisa- Lo curioso es que Obi-Wan odia volar.

-¿Qué? –intentó sofocar una risita.

-Así como lo oyes. Pero es uno de los mejores-dijo él también divertido- Deberías ver cómo se aferra a su silla cada vez que entramos al hiperespacio o vamos a toda carrera. Qué ironía, ¿no?

-Trataré de pillarlo la próxima vez.

Continuaron entrenando hasta la hora del almuerzo. Ahsoka estaba tirada en el suelo tratando de respirar mientras un Anakin parado y fresco como una rosa lo observaba con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Cómo puedes aguantar tanto? –resopló el que estaba en el suelo.

-Dentro de un tiempo ya estarás acostumbrada –le ayudó a levantar- Vamos a las duchas y luego almorzamos.

-**¿Bañar **juntos?

El comprendió lo que quería decir la chica.

-No bañaremos juntos si te referías a esto.

Al salir muchos se volteaban a verlo, cuchilleaban entre ellos ya sea por curiosidad o desaprobación. Ahsoka se sintió incomoda pero Anakin no demostró ninguna emoción. De nuevo estaban en el pequeño apartamento y se presentó el problema de quien bañaría primero.

-Entra primero –Anakin cedió el paso.

-Pero eres el maestro….

-¿Quieres que te aumente el entrenamiento?

-¡Eep! ¡No señor! –y desapareció tras la puerta del baño.

Después, siguió Anakin. Ahsoka ya estaba lista, sólo faltaba esperar a Anakin. se sentó en el sofá pensando en lo que dijeron Sheikin y Dizray. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y levantó su cabeza. Su maestro tenía una toalla envuelta en sus caderas y otra en sus hombros dirigiendo hacia su cuarto. Ahsoka se ruborizó a no más poder obligándose a bajar la cabeza. Pero estaba curiosa por las cicatrices en el cuerpo especialmente el brazo derecho de duracero. Miró de reojo y una vez más sus ojos volvieron a vagar por el cuerpo de Anakin. Él era un hermoso humano con una envidiable belleza y un cuerpo a morir, el perfecto humano por la cual muchos se matarían por tenerlo a su lado. Un precioso cuerpo pero su personalidad era aterradora. La vieja frase tenía mucha razón: las apariencias pueden engañar. Anakin era muy guapo, pero su personalidad era horrible y muy oscura.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –Anakin terminó de secar el pelo y se volvió con una sonrisa picaron y torcida.

Ahsoka se avergonzó y miró hacia otro lado. ¡Su propio maestro le estaba coqueteando! ¿Cómo reaccionaría ante algo así?

-¡No, nada!

Sheikin y Dizray tenían razón sobre Anakin. Ahora debía ir con cuidado.

-Mentirosa –Anakin le pareció lindo el gesto inocente y avergonzado de su Padawan- El almuerzo estará listo dentro de algunos minutos. Saca la comida y yo me encargo de las bebidas. Aunque los lekkus de Ahsoka se retorcieron y se enrollaron causando la curiosidad de Anakin.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿¿Qué es esto??? ¿A esto le llamas sopa??

-Es almuerzo ùú

-Esto no es para comer, esto es para desmayarse.

-Si tanto sabes de cocina, prepáralo tú ¬/////¬#######

-Hecho ¬.¬

Los dos almorzaron en silencio.

-¿Hay algo que te molesta, Snips?

-Pues…

-Recuerda que no puedes mentirme, pero si no quieres lo entenderé.

-¿En la guerra siempre hay cicatrices? ¿En su cuerpo?

Anakin dejó la cuchara en la sopa.

-Sí y también las emocionales. Éstas son las peores porque no se curan con los años, dependiendo de cuan profundo es el trauma. En la guerra siempre hay sangre, sudor, cansancio, dolor y por supuesto la muerte. Para sobrevivir debes contar con tu experiencia, instinto y suerte.

-También está el miedo. La guerra es terrible.

-Sí, tienes razón. Después de que hayamos terminado de almorzar, descansaremos continuaremos con el entrenamiento Ahsoka puso cara de fastidio- Es obligatorio. No siempre estoy en Coruscant. Tengo muchas misiones que me mantienen lejos por meses en algún planeta o en el espacio. Todos tienen muchas misiones peligrosas que lo mantienen muy ocupados.

-Entonces tendré que buscar otro maestro mientras estás en otra misión….

-No seas tonta –por algún motivo este comentario le irritó de sobremanera- Aunque tengo misiones no significa que seguiremos con el entrenamiento.

Después de esto no hablaron más. Ambos tomaron una siesta. Pasado la hora, reanudaron el entrenamiento donde ella fue derrotada por Anakin. Cada vez que ella se lanzaba contra él, lo hacía tropezar con su sable de luz o utilizaba la Fuerza contra ella.

Al final del día Ahsoka estaba completamente cansada en el piso con las piernas y brazos extendidos mientras Anakin que estaba cerca de su cabeza hacia malabarismos con los sables de luz.

-¿Te rindes? –preguntó sin mirarlo.

-Nunca. ¿Me enseñarías esto?

-¿Qué?

-El malabarismo –lo señaló.

-Claro. Es hora de descansar. Toma esto.

Ambos bebieron agua y cuando Ahsoka quiso levantarse, notó que se le habían dormido las piernas. No dijo esto a su maestro pero por la expresión de su cara supo que fue una equivocación. Para quitar los calambres, Ahsoka procedió a caminar pero de manera torpe y Anakin tuvo que ayudarlo.

Anakin permitió que Ahsoka se apoyara en su cuerpo mientras lo llevaba hacia su apartamento.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí, gracias maestro.

-Con el tiempo te acostumbrarás.

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué?

-Debí… haber esforzado más.

-Hey, nadie es perfecto. Para aprender, hay que aprender errores. Nunca lo olvides.

Puso una mano sobre la cabeza y lo revolvió.

-¡Hey! -protestó revoloteando sus brazos de una manera infantil. ¡Cómo deseaba ser tan alta como su maestro y machacarlo!

Anakin se rio tenuemente al escuchar los pensamientos mal escudados de su pequeña Padawan.

-Siempre serás pequeña, nunca me alcanzarás.

Entraron al apartamento donde nuevamente se ducharon y Ahsoka ya revisaba el contenido de la nevera.

-¿Qué haces? –Anakin alzó una ceja al ver que su Padawan extraía unas cosas de la nevera.

-Haré postre. ¿Quieres?

-¿Vas a hacer postre? –preguntó pasmado.

-Claaaro…. El tuyo es para morirse de indigestión ¬¬U

A veces Ahsoka le recordaba mucho a Obi-Wan con sus remilgos.

Anakin ayudó a Ahsoka con la masa, pusieron dentro las frutas rojas como relleno, lo enrollaron y lo pincharon para evitar que explotara en el microondas. Ahsoka lo roció con el myras* y lo metieron al horno.

-Ahora si el derty* blanco –sonrió Ahsoka.

Le mostró cómo espesar, echar la crema azul de bhanta, lo volvió blanco gracias a la cytre*. El microondas pitó indicando que la cena estaba lista.

-Si quieres puedes echar un poco de azúcar, está amargo –le previno Ahsoka.

-Buen provecho – y sin esperar más, la chica comenzó a devorarlo.

-Gracias.

Escogió uno y cuando lo probó, era como el cielo. Suprimió un gemido.

-Están deliciosos.

-¿Verdad que sí? Por lo menos mi comida es mejor que la tuya porque no te llevan a la enfermería por una indigestión.

-Entonces te usaré como mi cocinera ¬//¬####

-Sigue soñando –en los ojos de Ahsoka brillaban el desafío.

-Soy tu maestro.

-Seré tu padawan pero no cocinaré para ti. Prepárelo usted mismo –recalcó estas dos últimas palabras.

-Y yo te puedo obligarte.

-Soy una dama, no harías esto.

-Nadie se enterará de esto–ahí la chica se dio cuenta del peligro detrás de estas palabras. La sonrisa de tiburón decía todo- después de todo eres mi aprendiza.

-Así que piensas que puedes doblegarme –Ahsoka se inclinó a la altura de los ojos de su maestro- Pruébame.

Ahora el desafío, la sorpresa y la irritación brillaban en los ojos de Anakin.

-Buenas noches, maestro –rápidamente se volteó para evitar reírse en la cara de él y se encerró en su cuarto.

El vaso se rompió en la mano robótica.

-Estás jugando con fuego, pequeña.

Una oscura sonrisa adorno los labios de Anakin y luego él también se fue a dormir.


	5. 5 Amigos hasta el fin

**Me alegro que le hayan gustado a ambas. **

**Bien, el capitulo es algo corto pero prometo actualizar el lunes. Me costó trabajo modificar unas partes y el titulo apropiado fue una pesadilla.**

**Star Wars no me pertenece.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5. Amigos hasta el fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El segundo día le tocó aprender a aguantar la respiración y luego el equilibrio.

Respirando profundamente sumergió su cabeza en un enorme balde con agua llena. Su maestro lo siguió. Pero no pudo aguantar más tiempo y quiso sumergir. Pero una mano firme lo impidió. A través de la conexión la voz mental de Anakin lo tranquilizó. Así lo hicieron repitiendo el método aprendiendo a alargar el tiempo de aguantar la respiración y después el equilibrio. Para ella fue fácil caminar en estos palos colocados horizontalmente pero cuando Anakin le puso un balde de agua sobre su cabeza y un palo largo de madera y le desafió ahí se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser fácil. Tenía que esquivar los ataques de su maestro y no derramar ni una gota de agua. Era una tarea titánica. Para el día ya tenía los músculos bastantes agarrotados.

El tercer día le dolía bastante los músculos y no podía ni siquiera pararse. Anakin le hizo masajes pero se dio cuenta por las muecas de dolor que Ahsoka nunca había ejercitado ni nunca masajes en las partes doloridas. Ahsoka ganó una tamaña reprimenda por parte de Anakin sobre ejercitarse antes de dormir para evitar dolores.

Después de esto, le tocó repetir lo mismo del primer y segundo día para que se acostumbrara y luego seguir al siguiente nivel. Pero tuvo una agradable sorpresa: Obi Wan se ofreció a ayudarlo. Le enseñó al igual que Anakin los huecos y cómo defenderse. Los dos atacaron a Ahsoka en un nivel más suave. En varias ocasiones perdió su sable de luz y varias veces fue arrojada al suelo por los dos.

En el almuerzo a Ahsoka le temblaban las manos por el cansancio y se le caían los cubiertos. Dejó los cubiertos y cogió un pedazo de carne con los dedos y cuando quiso llevar a la boca una mano de hierro se lo impidió.

-Tienes tus cubiertos, úsalos –Anakin no le permitió que su padawan usara sus manos como cubiertos.

-¡Pero estoy tan cansada!

-No me importa. Estamos en el templo y esto es falta de educación.

-Lo estás lastimando Anakin –Obi-Wan puso una mano en la de Anakin.

Anakin hizo lo que pidió Obi-Wan. Ahsoka intentó comer pero fallaba y la comida se le iba parar en el pecho o en la cara de los dos maestros Jedis.

-Intenta usar el tenedor –suspiró Obi-Wan pero sin enojar.

Ahsoka muerta de vergüenza bajó aun más su cabeza pero Anakin puso una mano debajo de su barbilla y lo levantó.

-Si sigues bajando tu cabeza te vas a estrellar con tu comida.

Ahsoka se apartó con fuerza de la mano que lo aprisionaba.

Ahsoka deseando estar en alguna parte bien lejos de él: ¬//wwww//¬#####

Obi-Wan: ú_ùU

Anakin con ganas de ahorcarlo: ¬www¬####

Ahsoka lo miró desafiantemente deseando que un rayo le cayera a su maestro o lo que sea. Le había dolido que no le importara sus sentimientos. Pero no le iba a decir esto. Al cuerno con esta conexión. Ella estaba cansada y él lo trataba como a un bantha medio moribundo. Anakin también lo miraba desafiantemente. Trataba de dominarlo pero ella no se dejaba. Y no podía sentir su conexión. Detestaba que desobedeciera. Obi-Wan suspiró al mirar a los dos. Sin duda los dos tendrían muchos problemas debido a que los dos eran muy orgullosos, uno trataba de controlarlo pero ésta se negaba y ambos eran tan salvajes como unos dragones de Krayt. Para cortar esta repentina tensión Obi-Wan comunicó a Anakin sobre una nueva misión.

Ahsoka se distrajo con un pequeño grupo de Togrutas. Se acercó tímidamente. Era la primera vez que veía Togrutas de la misma edad. No sabía cómo presentarse hasta que uno de ellos lo vio.

-Hey, mira a esta chica de allá.

Ahsoka se sintió incomoda bajo las miradas de ellos. Una muchacha alta se acerco con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Ahsoka Tano, Padawan del Maestro Anakin Skywalker.

Unos boqueos y exclamaciones de asombros por parte de los Togrutas.

-Así que eres tú –exclamó uno de ellos- Muchos de los padawans decían que era una Togruta aprendiza del maestro Skywalker. Pero no sabían quién era. –extendió una mano- Mucho gusto, soy……

Pero la muchacha con el ceño fruncido lo codeó bruscamente.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó otra chica mucho más joven que Ahsoka.

-Mira sus lekkus. Sólo tiene tres. Y tiene ojos azules.

-Son distintos a los nuestros –dijo el que se iba a presentarse.

-Tienes razón, no son iguales –dijo uno- Y mira estos tatuajes en la cara. Nunca había visto algo así.

Ahsoka se sintió como una presa bajo la mirada escrutiñadora.

-Esto es mala suerte. ¡Ésta no debe estar aquí! –exclamó otra.

-¿Qué? Pero…. –su voz se cortó al ver una piedra venir a su rostro. Instintivamente usó su energía para repeler la piedra. Un grito hizo levantar su cabeza. Había golpeado a otro en la cara y sangraba profusamente.- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento!

Quiso acercarse pero un dolor en el brazo lo detuvo. La joven con el ceño fruncido había activado su sable de luz y con ésta lo había lastimado.

-¡Aléjate! ¡Nos das mala suerte! –agarró dos piedras grandes- ¡A por ella!

Todos agarraron unas piedras y algunos activaron sus sables. El miedo atenazó su corazón. ¿Porqué se ofendieron? Se lanzó a la carrera con el corazón en la garganta oyendo el rugir de los padawan's y sintiendo las pedradas en su cuerpo. Buscó salvajemente una salida. Llegó al Jardín de las Mil Fuentes. Había muchos árboles pero esto no lo detendría a una horda de padawan's enloquecidos. Miró más arriba y vió el balcón. Allí estaría protegida. Trepó a un árbol y de un impulso llegó al balcón y se escondió.

Suspiro de alivio cuando la furiosa multitud de Togrutas pasó de largo sin verla. Qué gran día para empezar. Se puso a pensar. ¿Porqué lo habían rechazado? ¿Qué tenían sus lekkus para que se ofendieran tanto? ¿Y qué pasaban con sus tatuajes?

De algo estaba segura: no había sido aceptada por los Togrutas. Ella creía que ellos eran distintos a los que conoció. Suspiró tristemente. Caminaba tan distraída que se chocó contra alguien. Y este alguien lo agarró fuertemente de los brazos.

-Lo siento….. yo –temió que eran los Togrutas que lo habían encontrado.

-¿Snips? ¿Qué te pasó? –era Anakin acompañado de Obi-Wan- Ven, vamos a mi apartamento a curarte esto.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- preguntó Obi-Wan ayudando a llegar al cuarto.

-Nada, nada…

Sintió dos dedos alzar su barbilla. Anakin lo miró con estos agudos ojos que le hacían temblar aunque no sabía el porqué. Obi- Wan lo hizo sentar en su cama.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me mientas Padawan? -Anakin revisó las heridas que comenzaban a hincharse. Se inclinó sobre ella de tal forma que Obi-Wan no pudiera oírlo- Te juro que si vuelves a mentirme, despídete de tu privacidad mental.

Ahsoka tragó saliva.

-Me caí de las escaleras.

La expresión de Anakin se endureció.

-Un morado en el ojo no es producto de una caída de las escaleras –Anakin cogió ambas muñecas y las examinó- Dime quién fue el idiota que te lastimó. Y no me mientas de nuevo, está prohibido las mentiras.

Ahsoka evitó las miradas de sus maestros.

-No sé qué pasó. Yo sólo estaba….. observando y me quería presentarme pero no sabía cómo. Me tiraron piedras porque de alguna manera mis lekkus lo ofendieron….. ¿Qué hice para que me pegaran?

Anakin apretó sus dientes y sus puños. Cómo deseaba matar a los culpables de la tristeza de Ahsoka. Porque él también sufrió lo mismo en el pasado cuando era un esclavo y un padawan.

-Yo…. sólo quería…. tener un amigo….

Anakin se entristeció al oír la apagada voz de Ahsoka. Sabía lo que era este sentimiento de desear un amigo para sobrevivir cada día de su vida. Él tampoco tenía muchos amigos y todo por culpa de Ferus Olín. Puso una mano en el hombro de Ahsoka.

-No quería decir esto pero eres diferente del resto –Ahsoka se deprimió más- Tus lekkus tiene marcas diferentes de los tradicionales y son tres… colas –por no buscar una palabra apropiada para este término- Tus ojos son azules y tus tatuajes también.

-¿Entonces mis ojos traen mala suerte?

-Bobadas. Esto es discriminación e ignorancia. No sé de dónde lo sacan estas ideas locas de que un Togruta distinto está maldito.

-No te creas todo lo que dicen los que piensan de esta forma –dijo Obi-Wan- Lo dicen porque son ignorantes, superiores, pero lo dicen porque tienen miedo a lo desconocido.

.

.

.

Mientras decía esto, nadie notaron un insectoide espiando lo que decían. Era una cámara con patitas producto de Sheikin y Dizray.

-Que linda parejita, ¿no?- Dizray manipulaba al animalito para tener un mejor enfoque.

-¿Qué apuestas a que en…. dos semanas lo lleve a la cama? –Sheikin dibujaba imágenes de estos dos en posiciones indecentes. Mostró una a su amiga que casi suelta la mini computadora.

-Pues no sé… mis imágenes…. O mi juguete nuevo….. ¿dices que en dos semanas? Tengo una idea mejor, ¿Por qué no probamos el X00 para acelerar las cosas?

-Trato hecho. Pero ensayemos con alguien.

-¿Qué tal Quinlan? –ambas sonrieron tenebrosamente.

Y se pusieron a reír mientras los maestros Jedis se alejaban lo más pronto posible de las dos locas.

.

.

.

-¿Porqué?

-Hay mucha discriminación aquí y lo mismo afuera –dijo Anakin suspirando y sacando unas gasas y bactha- Cuando llegué aquí tenía nueve años…

-¡¿Qué?¡ ¿Tenias nueve años?

-Sí. Y fui un paria entre los padawan's sólo porque era mayor, alto y me encantaba la mecánica. Y cuando se enteraron de que yo era el Elegido….. las cosas se pusieron peores –los ojos de Anakin se perdieron en un punto de la habitación- Ser padawan es muy difícil porque hay mucha competencia y apenas hay amigos.

-Pero esto ya pasó, ¿no? Apuesto a que ya tienes un montón de amigos.

-Sólo tengo algunos porque todavía sigo siendo un paria.

-¿Qué? Pero, ¿porqué?

-Me critican por mis ropas, mis estrategias y aunque me he esforzado por ganar la confianza no pude –las manos se convirtieron en puños algo que los otros dos lo notaron- sólo porque tienen miedo de mis energías….

Ahsoka soltó una trémula carcajada.

-¿Cómo pueden tenerte miedo? Ya están grandecitos para esto. Los Jedis deben ser un buen ejemplo para sus parawan's y toda la galaxia. No deben tener estos prejuicios.

-A decir verdad ni yo tampoco lo entiendo –Anakin terminó de envolver el bactha en uno de los hombros.

Ellos temen que tus poderes crezcan y te vuelvas demasiado poderoso que ya no pueden controlarte, pensó Obi-Wan con un retortijón en su estomago. Para despejar estos oscuros pensamientos se sentó delante de Ahsoka y con una sonrisa apacible, dijo:

-Podemos ser tus amigos.

-¿En serio?

Anakin recordó a sí mismo cuando era Padawan se sintió esperanzado cuando Obi-Wan se había ofrecido a ser su amigo cuando él se sentía solo en este mundo tan frío y sosegado.

- Claro que sí -lo reafirmó Anakin teniendo cuidado de poner su mano en la cabeza ya que tenía unas heridas

-¿Amigos hasta el fin? –la sonrisa de Ahsoka era luminosa que cautivó los corazones, especialmente el de Anakin.

-Amigos hasta el fin.

Por alguna extraña razón esta amistad perduraría a pesar de las consecuencias en el futuro, según Obi-Wan.

-Por cierto debes acostarte ya que mañana nos toca una misión mañana…

-¿Cómo? ¡Ouch! – Ahsoka había brincado de la cama y no había tenido en cuenta que con las vendas lastimaban las heridas.

-Debiste haberlo dicho mañana –lo reprendió Obi-Wan- Ahora no podrá dormir tranquila con nervios y todo.

-Se me escapó….-dijo el alto encorvándose un poco a modo de disculpa y vergüenza.

-Eres igualita a tu maestro –Obi-Wan sacudió su cabeza. A Anakin odiaba que su viejo maestro le comparara cuan parecidos eran ellos.

-Descansa…. –Anakin trató de hacer que Ahsoka se acostara.

-¡Pero es una misión! No te preocupes, estaré bien cuando lleguemos al destino –y trató de levantarse.

-¡espera Ahsoka! –Anakin lo agarró evitando que se fuera a la puerta- Escúchame bien. Las misiones no son agradables ni nada cómodo. Toman bastante tiempo terminarlas. Y para ir a una misión, tienen que estar bien de salud.

-¿Al menos me puedes decirme de qué se trata? –preguntó mientras su maestro lo escoltaba a su cama.

Anakin miró a Obi-Wan y éste asintió suspirando. No sabía cuál de los dos era más rebelde.

-Nos ha informado sobre unas extrañas bestias rojas cuya piel es resistente a los blasters. Ningún arma sirve contra estas bestias, excepto los sables de luz. Nadie quiere ir a rescatarlos porque están atrapados en una nave que está en un abismo. Aquí es donde entramos nosotros.

-¿Qué tan feas son estas cosas? –Ahsoka trató de que no notaran el temblor en su voz.

-Tan grotescas que te darán escalofríos porque no tienen ojos y la boca llenos de colmillos y son enormes.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos allí?

-Quien sabe. A veces son misiones diplomáticas o de guerra. ¿Ahora entiendes porque las misiones son tan difíciles? Tal vez nos quedemos meses o si ocurriera un milagro un mes.

Ahsoka cayó en la cama con aburrimiento.

-¿Y porqué no podemos irnos? –insistió la padawan con ganas de salir de la cama.

-¿Ves el armario negro?

-¿El que está en la sala?

-Sí. Hay una bolsa verde en uno de los cajones.

-¿Qué hay en esta bolsa?

-Veneno.

-¿Para quién?

-Para ti.

-¡No Skyguy, no me molestes! –pataleó la pequeña aprendiza deseando más que nada que su maestro dejara de molestarlo.

-¡Entonces duérmete o no te llevo!

Una pelea de rayitos que salían de los ojos de ambos mientras Obi-Wan reía discretamente recordando viejos tiempo.

.

.

.

-La suerte está echada –sonrió Dizray.

-Vamos por Quinlan, quiero ver cuáles son los resultados.


	6. 6 Tierras de nadie

**Tavata: Pues si lo es y todo por culpa de Ferus que hizo que sus amigos lo abandonaran. Tal vez esto explica el resentimiento y odio hacia su rival y ex-mejor amigo. Busca en Wikipedia sobre Anakin Skywalker.**

**Donthurt: Me alegra que te guste la pareja no hay muchos fics de esta explosiva pareja. Pero dime a qué cosas te refieres?**

**FMSakura: Pues yo dreo que en el primer episodio pero desgraciadamente no lo pude ver TT**

**6. Tierras de nadie**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Tenemos que meternos en esto?

-¿Pues que querías? ¿Un puesto de primera clase?

-¡Míralo! ¡Apenas cabemos los dos aquí! –protestó Sheikin.

-Si nos quedamos en la bodega de las naves, Anakin nos pillara y esto no será nada bueno para nuestros planes.

-Pero podemos usar el truco de Ahsoka: meternos en los respiraderos.

-Y tropezar con Ahsoka –Dizray se cruzó de brazos y un mohín adornaba sus labios.

-Era una idea…

-No, me parece muy bien, el problema es que debemos chantajear –la pelicastaña dio una patada al equipaje para que entrara.

-Le diremos que le vamos a gastar una broma.

-O tentar con un dulce o con alguna pócima.

-Qué lástima que no pudimos probarlo en Quinlan –suspiró al ver la pequeña botellita azul.

-Pero Skywalker aun lleva tiempo sin acostarse con nadie por lo cual esto –apuntó con su cabeza el pequeño frasco- será un excelente incentivo.

-El problema es que los dos deben estar completamente solos para que funcione.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Desgraciadamente lo tendremos que usar después.

-Eres una aguafiestas, ¿no?

-Soy prudente, no quiero que me corran de esta nave. Bastante trabajo nos costó entrar a esta nave del demonio.

Unos pasos lo alertaron de que no estaban solas. A la carrera se metieron en la pequeñísima habitación.

-¿Y la cámara?

-Aquí….. –Dizray activo el pequeño robot y dejó que se fuera.

-Debimos haber traído un dulce…..

-Solo traje esto –abrió una pequeña chuspita y en el interior aparecieron müeskins (en mi invento nuevo sería el equivalente a galletas).

* * *

A bordo del _Crepúsculo_, Anakin revisaba los planos de una inmensa nave de carga llamada _Overhaul_. Él y el Almirante intercambiaban mientras Ahsoka lo observaba y aprendía.

Ahsoka no dejaba de fanfarronear que estos monstruos no lo iban a asustar pero cuando vió cuán acabado estaba el _Overhaul_, cambió de parecer.

Anakin quien estaba cansado de oír la arrogancia de su Padawan, notó este cambio y aprovechó este momento para fastidiarla:

-¿Qué pasó con tu valentía? ¿Ya te arrepentiste?

-No.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién era la que quería ir a esta misión? –Anakin imitó la voz de Ahsoka- ¿Otra misión? ¡Yay! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Vamos! –se burló.

Ahsoka se sonrojó y tuvo ganas de golpear a su maestro pero no podía.

-Si estos monstruos te agarran, juro que no te reconoceré.

-Si me agarran, te agarro a ti también y estaremos a mano.

-Entonces me mantendré tan lejos de ti como pueda.

-General Skywalker, estamos acercando al planeta –lo interrumpió el capitán Rex antes de que la pelea se alargara.

-Gracias, Rex –Anakin se volvió hacia Ahsoka- Agarra esto y abre tus piernas, de lo contrario te caerás –bajó un poco la agarradera que pendía del techo ya que Ahsoka no era tan alta como Anakin.

-Por favor díganme que nos quedaremos por una semana –susurró al ver que se acercaban a la nave fantasma.

El _Crepúsculo_ comenzó a descender hasta que aterrizó dificultosamente debido a la chatarra acumulada por todas partes. Las pesadas compuertas se abrieron. En la atmosfera se respiraba una extraña inquietud seguido del aterrador silencio. El cielo era gris debido a las tormentas y parecía que no fuera a cambiar en algunos días. Y para rematarla entre la niebla se distinguían extrañas formas confusas pero no menos amenazantes.

Anakin se inclinó sobre su Padawan y le dijo:

-¿Aun quieres quedarte por una semana? ¬¬U

-Esto no me gusta nada –dijo un soldado a Rex que no dejaba de mirar con desconfianza los alrededores.

-No eres el único –le contestó Rex sacando los blasters por las dudas- Andando.

Anakin se volvió hacia sus tropas.

-Que tres se queden en la nave, cuatro se quedaran custodiando la entrada, ustedes conmigo.

-¡Señor, si señor!

Uno de los clones tecleó los botones de la puerta principal. Las enormes puertas se abrieron con un crujido. Adentro todo era oscuro y un desastre. Tuberías rotas, paneles de escudos destrozados, agujeros gigantes en las paredes, cables colgando del techo, líquidos azules por todas partes al igual que la sangre y por ultimo objetos como sillas, enormes computadoras, mesas, todos apilados en algunas puertas de acceso.

-Parece que se desató el infierno aquí –comentó Rex.

-Esto parece el comienzo de una mala película de terror –murmuró Ahsoka tocando una silla firmemente clavada a una computadora.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo? –se burló su maestro con esta odiosa sonrisa arrogante.

-¡Anda! ¡Qué miedo voy a tener!

Caminaron cautelosamente en caso de un posible ataque pero no encontraron a nadie.

-Este lugar está muerto –observó Rex las paredes llenos de agujeros, pero lo que llamó la atención fue que había salpicaduras y rasguños muy profundos- Esto parece arañazos de algo muy grande. Y hay un esqueleto aquí. Quizás nos pueda explicar lo que pasó aquí.

Todos se reunieron alrededor del capitán Rex. El esqueleto tenía tres costillas rotas al igual que el cráneo. La espalda estaba partida en dos y las piernas fundidas en el suelo.

-No quisiera encontrarme con esta bestia que le hizo esto –dijo Ahsoka.

-Debe medir entre dos metros y medio, mucha fuerza y le gusta trepar por las paredes –Anakin cogió una tibia pero continuaba pegada al suelo- y parece que le cayó acido al desgraciado.

-Esto es extraño. ¿Dónde están los vivos? –Ahsoka se acercó a una puerta y lo abrió. Dentro conducía a otro corredor oscuro y silencioso. Pero no había nada. Se fijó en que el piso tenía un gran agujero. El acido había atravesado unos ocho pisos- Tremenda caída.

-Sí. Son ocho pisos –Anakin se había colocado a su lado sin que ella se diera cuenta- Si te caes, no vendré a recogerte. Continuemos.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a una enorme habitación blanca que debía ser el laboratorio. Curiosamente no estaba tan dañada. Había cinco recipientes de durastrai (vidrio) que contenía cinco extraños bichos que parecían gusanos rojos pero con dientes y dos patas delanteras. Parecían muertos ya que no se movían. Anakin y Rex se acercaron a uno de ellos y éste se revolvió con violencia, enseñando sus dientes. Ambos retrocedieron con sorpresa: Rex casi dispara a la pequeña bestezuela y Anakin también casi usa la Fuerza para aplastarlo pero se acordó de que no podría atravesar el vidrio reforzado así que, le bajó el rifle.

-¡Odio cuando hacen esto! –gruñó Rex mirando con odio a la criatura y éste le contestó de la misma forma.

-Creo que le gustas –sonrió Ahsoka asomando por detrás de Anakin.

Anakin se permitió una pequeña sonrisita mientras Rex lo fulminaba con la mirada y los otros sofocaban las risas. Ahsoka se fue a curiosear en otra parte y encontró un inmenso contenedor que abarcaba una parte. Estaba oculto detrás de un closets sin puertas cargado de trajes de laboratorio.

-Señor, estoy recibiendo dos señal –uno de los soldados se acercó a Anakin y le mostró una radar- Uno está a treinta metros y se acerca rápidamente. El otro está a seis metros.

-¿Qué? –Anakin activó su sable de luz. Se había dado cuenta de que Ahsoka no estaba con ellos- ¿Dónde está Ahsoka? –Por mucho que lo buscaron, no lo pudieron encontrarla. Anakin estaba que se trepaba por las paredes. Sea lo que sea, esta cosa se acercaba a diez metros y no encontraban a su padawan- Prepárense….. –ocho metros y acercándose y ni rastro de su padawan. Sólo a ella se le ocurría irse en un momento así. La próxima vez lo tendría que amarrarla para que no se le escapara. Hey, esta idea no era tan mala…. Un momento, estaba desviando de la situación- ¿Dónde está la mocosa? Lo voy a asesinar.

En el otro lado, Ahsoka estaba examinando unos botones del inmenso contenedor. Un clon lo encontró.

-¡Señor, lo encontré! ¡Está detrás de estos trajes!

-¡No lo to…! –Anakin trató de advertirlo, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Ahsoka había encontrado la clave. Presionó algunos botones. La puerta comenzó a abrirse. Esta vez creyó ver algo dentro del contenedor. Y cuando la puerta se abrió completamente, se arrepintió de haber abierto la puerta. Unos brazos largos rojos seguido de una larga cabeza roja armada de afiladísimos colmillos se abalanzó sobre la aterrorizada padawan.

Ahsoka gritó y se cayó para atrás. ¡Era enorme! Debía medir al menos sus buenos tres metros, eso sin contar la aserrada cola. Unos disparos seguido de unos sablazos que cortaron en tajadas la cabeza fue el final del monstruo.

Pero la sangre del monstruo salpicó algunas partes de la armadura de un soldado clon.

-¿Qué diablos…? –con horror vió como su armadura se fundía con rapidez- ¡esto quema!

-¡Quítatela soldado! –entre Anakin y el misterioso hombre se apresuraron a ayudar a quitar la pesada armadura y éste cayó al suelo ya achicharrado.

-estuvo cerca…. –murmuró Rex ayudando al caído.

-¿Estás bien señorita? –preguntó una voz desconocida que no era la del soldado ni la de su maestro.

Ahsoka se tapó sus ojos y se quedó viendo a un hombre de la misma altura que Anakin, piel bronceada, ropas gastadas y un tatuaje en la cara. Pese a su aspecto salvaje, sus ojos despedían candidez.

-¿Estás bien, padawan? –repitió poniendo una mano en el hombro para que reaccionara.

-Sí…… estoy b-bien.

-¿Quinlan?

-El y el único –contestó el mencionado con una amplia sonrisa.

Su atención se desvió hacia su Padawan quien quiso escapar y esconderse en algún lugar. Sabía que había desobedecido a su maestro. Pero Anakin agarró uno de los hombros y no lo dejó escapar.

-¿Por qué tenias que tocar el botón? –le regañó Anakin al oído de su padawan.

Ahsoka se enrojeció y bajó la vista pero la fuerza de su maestro en su hombro no ayudaba. Luego se volvió hacia Quinlan.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No es obvio? Venía con ellos –señaló hacia atrás y pudieron ver a otros soldados clones con las líneas rojas- Estábamos yendo a Coruscant cuando recibimos una llamada de auxilio y es así como acabamos en este lugar del demonio. Vámonos, aquí no es seguro para hablar.


	7. 7 Hora de rockanrollear

**Perdón por el retraso, mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones y tuve que ver algunas películas y series para tener unas ideas para este capítulo y salir de este atolladero, pero era necesario ya que Ahsoka tiene que volver a esta nave fantasma en algún capitulo. En este capítulo hay pistas de una película de terror que es una de mis preferidas. Adivinen.**

**Lea: Oh bien, es un poco difícil de explicar, pero creo que con sólo ver el cartoon network, el wikipedia y alguns fics me dieron una idea. Me alegro que te guste. Qué pena que no haya fics de esta parejita en español. **

**7. Hora de rockanrollear**

-Bienvenidos a la _Overhaul_ –dijo con sorna Quinlan haciendo una ridícula reverencia- y también a la _Enchanter_.

-¿La _Enchanter_? ¿Dónde está?

-Historia larga. Linda padawan que tienes –le codeó Quinlan a Anakin- ¿Me lo prestas?

-No.

-¡Vaaamos! Tú siempre seduces a cualquier mujer o hembra sea padawan, Jedi o civil, cualquiera que se te antoje…. ¿Por qué no me lo prestas?

-Porque eres igual que yo.

-Pero tú eres el peor. ¿Ya lo tienes a tus pies?

-**Es **mi padawan, no lo puedo tocar.

- Mentiroso. Algo me dice que vas a tener problemas con ella en un futuro no tan lejano. Me pregunto si ya tiene novio.

-Escucha, estás a un paso del cielo así que cállate ¬¬#####

-Me encanta cuando hablas así n.n

-¿Qué eran estos bichos? –preguntó Rex a Quinlan.

-Son conocidos como Knauer. Son criaturas muy despiadadas, hostiles, solo le importan matar, conquistar y reproducirse. Las que viste en las cámaras criogénicas son sólo crías y la que tu padawan vio era sólo un adulto. Crecen en lugares oscuros, calientes y con mucha comida.

Los pasadizos eran lúgubres, oscuros, con cosas desperdiciadas por todos lados dando al lugar un toque más terrorífico. A Ahsoka el lugar le pareció muy interesante a pesar del ambiente aterrador. Deseó tener una cámara para fotografiar e investigar este lugar fantasma.

-Por aquí –le indicó Quinlan metiéndose en una grieta tan estrecha que sólo podía meterse por ella un cuerpo delgado.

Uno a uno fueron entrando por la estrecha abertura. El camino fue largo y angustioso porque no sabían si saldría una de estos Knauer de las paredes. El camino se torció a la derecha y luego hacia abajo. Quinlan se detuvo frente a unas puertas y toco dos veces. Las puertas se abrieron un poco y unos rifles se asomaron entre las rendijas de las puertas y de los hoyos improvisados del suelo.

-Tranquilos, ellos vienen conmigo.

Dentro todo era un poco oscuro, algunas computadoras en funcionamiento, armas en las paredes, datapads amontonados en una mesa y por donde mirara había científicos de todas las razas que se levantaron al verlo.

-Ellos son los científicos que investigaban este planeta y esta nave. –explicó- Ellos creen que en el pasado el planeta estaba lleno de vida y con una tecnología jamás vista. Pero con la llegada de estos Knauer, la vida se extinguió y la tecnología se perdió. Parece que los Knauer llegaron en _La Enchanter_. Mientras investigaban, los Knauer atacaron _El Orión_, pidieron auxilio, llegamos a este planeta, pero estos bichos de alguna forma destruyeron nuestra _Overhaul_ y quedamos atascados. Sólo espero que no destruyan la tuya como hicieron con el nuestro. También hemos recibido una comunicación muy extraña.

-Ponlo –ordenó Anakin poniendo una mano en el hombro de Ahsoka para evitar que se escapara- Y tú, quédate aquí. Mira y aprenda.

Pero las horas pasaron y Ahsoka se aburrió y se escurrió de la "vigilancia" de su maestro, se puso a curiosear por los alrededores.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Quinlan al ver que Anakin sacaba el panel principal, cambió unos cables, volvió a colocar el panel y presionó unos botones para la reconfiguración (no olvidemos que Anakin es un genio en las matemáticas y la mecánica, algo que yo nunca seré y siempre envidiaré TˆT).

-Tengo una idea. Usaré el modo binario a ver si se puede traducir un poco –los sistemas se cargaron y se escucharon unos extraños chirridos que nadie entendió, pero Anakin sí entendió- Es una especie de advertencia.

-¿Cómo lo…? Ah, sí, entiendes a las máquinas. A veces me gustaría tener este don que posees –sonrió cruzando de brazos- Hmmm… El que envió este mensaje se sacrificó para que nadie viniera. ¿Pero quién fue?

-Ni idea. Creo que lo hizo porque los Knauer se expandieron como una plaga y no lo pudieron controlarlo. Miren esto –señaló varios arañazos y disparos gigantes-Estos son rasguños de garras y disparos. Pero parece que no fueron muy efectivas. Esta nave es muy antigua así que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo y sin embargo los miserables aún siguen vivitos y coleando–Anakin tocó las frías y extrañas superficies de la pared- ¿Quién sacó esta información?

-Yo.. he sido yo… -balbuceó un viejo científico con barba. Era un Botan- La saqué de un Lucedio gigante que creo que era el piloto de esta nave.

-Ya veo, en este caso tenemos que salir de aquí. Recojan toda la información de esta nave, preparen porque será una salida muy movida.

Quinlan asintió y comenzó a repartir órdenes entre los soldados. Anakin le enseñaba a Ahsoka los planes de emergencia para salir de la _Enchanter_.

Una mujer humana morena de pelo castaño y cuerpo voluptuoso se puso a su lado.

-Entonces, ¿nos vamos de esta nave?

Ahsoka, curiosa miró el extraño intercambio de palabras entre su maestro y la desconocida.

-Sí.

-¿Cuánto?

-En veinte minutos.

La mujer lo miró de arriba para abajo y Anakin conocía esta mirada. Era una mirada de lujuria y pasión.

-Te veo muy tenso. ¿Es así el trabajo de un Jedi?

-Así es.

-¿Te ayudo? –preguntó ésta con un doble significado en sus palabras.

-¿Por qué no? Ahsoka, ¿Por qué no le ayudas a Quinlan?

Ahsoka lo miró confundida y ladeó su cabeza. Luego asintió.

-Sí, maestro –Anakin lo miró sintiéndose culpable, pero eliminó rápidamente esta emoción.

Ambos fueron a una esquina oscura a tener sexo rudo. Anakin lo empujó rudamente contra una pared, pero ninguno se quejó. Los gemidos eran sofocados por el ruido de las maquinas que perforaban las pesadas puertas de seguridad. Desgraciadamente cuando se acercaban al clímax, Ahsoka quien estaba buscando una caja lo pilló desprevenidos. No falta decir que se ruborizó como un tomate y dejó caer la caja que hizo un gran estrepito, pero afortunadamente nadie vino a investigar.

-¡Maestro! ¡L-lo sien-to! –Ahsoka le dio la espalda marchándose de aquí y murmurando- No puedo creer que estén haciendo esto…. ¿qué maestro me tocó?..... no puedo creerlo…….

Pero los dos lo ignoraron y continuaron.

Después, se arreglaron para no levantar sospechas y fueron por caminos separados sin mirar atrás. Para ellos eran sólo sexo y nada más. Anakin buscaba una manera de callar a su padawan. No podía permitir que ella fuera corriendo al Consejo y le contara lo que había visto.

Pasó otra media hora y sin rastros de Ahsoka. Cuando le devolvió la caja a Quinlan, le preguntó si lo había visto y él dijo que lo había mandado a dormir en la planta de arriba porque se caía de sueño.

Encontró a Ahsoka dormida boca abajo con los brazos debajo de su cabeza. Un cosquilleo en la entrepierna le obligó a aferrarse de las sucias cortinas. Ahsoka tenía las piernas una en el suelo y la otra en el sofá a punto de caerse y sin percatarse de que la corta falda se le había subido dejando ver los blancos interiores. Anakin permaneció hechizado viendo aquellos interiores blancos. Un ruido lo sacó de su encanto. Alguien se acercaba. No podía permitir que viera a su padawan de esta posición tan…. indecente. Era un crimen que Ahsoka tuviera tan poca ropa ¡y en esta posición! Un problema se hizo evidente en sus pantalones y Anakin se sacudió la cabeza. Malditas hormonas. No podía llegar en tan mal momento. La lujuria iba ganando terreno. Debía controlarse o saltaría encima de su Padawan.

Tuvo que pensar en otra cosa… apareció el rostro de Padmé en la cama y sonriendo….¡No!.... el dolor y el placer en su pantalón casi le hace caer de rodillas. ¡Maldición! ¡Piensa en otro, Anakin! Pensó en algo bien feo para que se le bajara el calentón. En su mente apareció Windu en ropa de baño.¡¡YUCK!! Eso fue suficiente para bajar la lujuria pero sabía que no sería por mucho tiempo.

Era su propia Padawan y él debía protegerlo de todos, incluso de él mismo. Usando la Fuerza sutilmente bajó la falda y observó el rostro de Ahsoka. Se veía tan inocente y parecía un ángel cuando dormía acurrucada. Pero el recuerdo no lo dejaba en paz, así que debía vengar por meterlo en este problema tan vergonzoso. Dio un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¡Auu! – Ahsoka saltó y enlistó su sable laser, pero Anakin fue más rápido y le agarró del cuello- ¿M-ma….maes-tro?

Anakin lo soltó sin ningún cuidado y Ahsoka cayó sobre su trasero.

-¡Ay! ¿Y ahora qué hice?

-Nos vamos –Anakin le dio la espalda dispuesto a marcharse- Además, me lo debías.

Los ojos de Ahsoka se achicaron.

-¿Deberle? ¡Yo no te hice nada! –se levantó y murmuró:-¡Si eres una bestia! –con tanta mala suerte que su maestro lo oyó.

-¿Cuál bestia? –Anakin se volvió achicando sus ojos con un brillo peligroso.

-¿Ves a alguna bestia por aquí?

-Cuida tu tono padawan.

-Lo haría si no me hubieras pegado en mi cabeza.

-Pues la próxima vez acomoda bien tu falda.

Ambos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

-¿Acomodarme mi falda? Mi estilo es así –respondió ingenuamente Ahsoka sacando unos dulces del bolsillo de la correa- Espera un momento, ¿me estabas espiando?

Anakin suspiró. No sabía cómo explicar que había visto los interiores.

-No.

-¡Mentiroso! ¡No puedo creerlo, me tocó un maestro pervertido! TT

-¡Hey! ¡Yo no soy un pervertido!

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Lo dice el pervertido que se acostó con esta mujer?

-¡¿Y quién estuvo espiando a su maestro?!

-No es mi culpa que Quinlan me haya mandado a buscar cajas ¬¬

-Yo no era el que estaba detrás de las mujeres.

-¡Sí, claro! ¡¡No fui yo el que se quedó mirando a la mujer con los ojos desorbitados! ¡¡Faltó poco para que se te cayera la baba!!

Ay, no….. ¿lo habrá descubierto?.....

-¿Celosa? –verificó por medio de la unión los sentimientos de su padawan. Nada. Ni la joven sabía lo que eran los celos. Aún era muy inocente para esto. Sólo notaba la profunda vergüenza, el asco y la "inocencia" corrompida.

-¿Celosa? A veces me das vergüenza –puso las manos en jarras-¿Por qué iba a tener celos de un anciano como tú?

-¡Eehh!

Ahsoka rió al ver que había sacado de casillas a su maestro y bajó rápidamente las escaleras esquivando a su ofendido maestro.

-¡Ven acá y repítamelo en mi cara!

Ahsoka se escondió detrás de Quinlan. Anakin se detuvo.

-Esto no se ha terminado –lo acusó amenazadoramente.

-Lo estaré esperando –le respondió con descaro.

-Ven acá.

-Tú me pediste que ayudara al maestro Quinlan –la Togruta no era tonta así que escapó al castigo- ¿Verdad, maestro?

El mencionado asintió un poco desconcertado por la actitud de los dos.

-Eh, sí claro.

Anakin llevó una mano y pellizcó el puente de su nariz. A veces Ahsoka le recordaba a sí mismo.

-Maestro, ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele la cabeza? –Ahsoka le tocó el brazo, preocupada.

El recuerdo de su Padawan dormida con la falda al descubierto lo atormentaba y le quemaba la mente.

Tranquilo, despejar la mente de esta memoria pecaminosa, despejar la mente……..

¡Mierda! ¡Al diablo con la concentración y la paciencia!

¿Dónde estaba el baño cuando lo necesitaba?

Pero al sentir la mano en su brazo, volteó la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, no me duele nada –se volvió hacia el frente en un intento por ignorar a Ahsoka- Preparen todo, nos vamos en dos minutos.

Quinlan terminó de guardar la información en unos datos mientras los soldados daban instrucciones a los demás cómo usar los rifles y permanecer pegados a ellos como lapas para evitar la "cena" de los monstruos.

-¿Ya todos están listos? –la autoritaria vos de Anakin se escuchó por encima del revoltijo y se hizo el silencio.

-Pero no sin un espécimen –protestó un científico calvo, un humano con gafas plateadas.

-Olvídalo –lo cortó Anakin- Yo no voy a arriesgar mi pellejo por un estúpido experimento. Con los datos bastan. Rex, ¿tenemos suficientes explosivos?

-Lo suficiente para enviar al siglo 18*. ¿Por qué, planeas algo?

-Usaremos bombas en los nidos y en los puentes de la Enchanter y el Overhaul.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Es un descubrimiento científico muy importante! –gritó un científico bothan gordo con largos bigotes.

-Sí puedo. Ya no están en tu jurisdicción. Esto es una misión de rescate, no de descubrimientos científicos. –dirigiendo a sus soldados mostró el mapa con las salidas- Hay que bloquear las salidas y los túneles para que no se escapen. Esto era lo que estaban haciendo la anterior tripulación, ¿no? ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Iré con ustedes- dijo una mirialan.

Como era de esperarse, ambos Jedi's se negaron en rotundo.

-Conozco bien el Enchanter y sé donde están los nidos.

-Traidora… -murmuró el bothan gordo.

Pero la mujer no le hizo caso.

-Hmmm…………. de acuerdo. Que todos vayan en grupos de tres hacia el Crepusculo, nosotros regresaremos cuando hayamos volado las naves. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó Quinlan.

-Soy Rax'en. Me he aprendido de memoria todo lo referente a la Enchanter y si van solos tardarían días en encontrar la salida.

-Bienvenida a bordo, Rax'en –suspiró.

Ahsoka fue emparejada con Anakin y Quinlan; Rax'en con el capitán Rex y tres hombres.

Cuando ya todos estaban listos, Anakin se asomó cautelosamente por las puertas. Uno por uno fueron saliendo del escondite mirando con aprehensión los alrededores. Nunca se sabe si uno de estos Knauer estaba al acecho o no. Todo estaba muy tranquilo. Todo era muy oscuro, claustrofóbico y muy sofocante. La luz verde de la espada laser captó algo. Ahsoka vio un viejo casco minero y lo cogió. A la luz de su espada descubrió que el casco era antiguo y databa de hace doscientos años. ¿Qué hacía un casco viejo en un lugar como este?

Un extraño resoplido llegó a sus oídos y provocar un escalofrío de miedo. Movió su espada hacia el origen del ruido. Al principio no veía nada pero el suelo pareció……… ¿moverse? Al mirar más detenidamente, se dio cuenta que el suelo estaba cubierto de cuernos retorcidos y salía un brazo…..

Se echó para atrás al ver unos dientes relucientes. El Knauer al sentir la luz, lo encaró mostrando su espantoso rostro sin ojos y sus grandes colmillos desiguales. Ahsoka quedó muda de la impresión. El monstruo se levantó a su altura completa. Apretó con fuerza su sable de luz. Si este monstruo se atrevía a atacar, que así sea. Pero ella no se quedaría gritando ni se quedaría quieta como una roca. Le daría a probar su sable. Para su sorpresa, el monstruo se metió en uno de los huecos del pasadizo. Ahsoka no quiso preguntarse a dónde fue. Se dio vuelta y se topó con el capitán Rex.

Del susto quiso gritar, pero Rex le tapó la boca.

-Perdón por asustarte –Rex destapó la boca- Pero tampoco puedes gritar, ¿qué pasaría si una de estas cosas nos oyen y nos matan?

-Lo siento –Ahsoka volvió a mirar el corredor vacio en busca del Knauer.

Rex, al percatarse de la mirada preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ví algo…

-¿Cómo? ¿Era una de estas criaturas? –Ahsoka asintió- Mejor nos vamos de aquí. Hay que avisar al general Skywalker –ambos retrocedieron protegiendo mutuamente las espaldas.

Encontraron a Anakin maldiciendo en huttesse pero se relajó al ver a los dos. Agarró uno de los brazos de su padawan hacia sí mismo. La chica hizo una mueca de dolor. Rex se compadeció de Ahsoka. A veces el general Skywalker era un tanto rudo y cruel con su padawan que no le tenía en cuenta sus sentimientos. Su trato con los hombres era muy distinto de su padawan.

-La próxima vez, avísame –le amenazó y lo soltó sin disculparse. Ahsoka se frotó el brazo, dolorida por la indiferencia de su maestro.

Definitivamente tenía que ponerle un collar a esta niñata, pensó Anakin poniendo al frente.

-Ahsoka vió uno de los Knauer en el corredor tres.

-Entonces no deben estar muy lejos. Preparen los rifles y pon una bomba aquí –uno de los soldados puso una bomba escondida entre los desperdicios.

Cada vez que se acercaban más al nido notaron que había un poco de luz, la atmosfera se volvió más caliente, casi insoportable, las estructuras eran extrañas como hecho con huesos negros y un olor a putrefacción y a hielo. Ahsoka se volvió hacia sus maestros.

-¿Por qué están así?

-La tecnología de los Knauer es muy diferente a las otras de cada planeta. Sin embargo, la inteligencia es muy superior a pesar de que no cuentan con computadoras o rifles. Uno de estos ejemplos está con que acabaron con los Lucedio's quienes poseían una tecnología muy avanzada y eran gigantes –explicó Anakin.

-Los Knauer sacrifican a los de su especie para construir su nido. Y lo hacen sin remordimientos. Ellos tienen una reina que es la matriarca. Si ordena algo, lo hacen sin dudar –Quinlan lo miró de reojo.

-¿Qué tan grande es la reina? –preguntó Ahsoka poniendo al lado de su maestro en busca de protección.

-Grande. Más grande que los que hemos visto –le respondió Rax'en poniendo otra bomba.

-Esto me reconforta ¬.¬U

-Sí, genial –murmuró Quinlan.

-Estén atentos. Estos desgraciados le gustan jugar al escondite, especialmente arriba.

Lo que había dicho Anakin no ayudó a la tensión que seguía creciendo. Pronto el camino se convirtió en un rosario de esqueletos de diferentes especies. Un ruido extraño alertó al pequeño grupo. Alistaron sus armas. En este momento, unos brazos agarraron por debajo de los hombros de Rax'en y lo subió. Aterrorizada, la mirialan disparó. Los demás se tiraron al suelo esquivando por un pelo los disparos.

-¡Quítenmelo! ¡Quítenmelo de encima! –gritaba la mujer tratando de zafarse.

Ahsoka usó la Fuerza para jalar hacia abajo, cosa que los maestros Jedi se aprovecharon para destajar los brazos de la bestia. El Knauer chilló de dolor, dio un salto hacia adelante, pero Quinlan clavó la espada en la cabeza. El Knauer cayó pesadamente haciendo un estruendo que resonó en la oscuridad.

-Pronto vendrán más –dijo Anakin mientras los otros miraban el cadáver del animal.

Y por todos los diablos, tenía razón. Unos aullidos descomunales, al principio lejano, fueron aumentando poniendo los pelos de punta.

-Tenemos que abrir camino –dijo Rax'en cargando su rifle. En sus ojos había un brillo de determinación.

Escogieron un atajo para evitar a estos animales. No llegaron muy lejos. Los Knauer lo habían localizado y se arremetieron contra ellos. Rex y Rax'en abrieron fuego mientras los otros lo defendían a sablazos. Anakin clavó su espada en una pared y empleando su Fuerza hizo un agujero y por ella entraron a trompicones.

Era una habitación de armas.

-¡Uff! Esto es lo que me gusta, más municiones –Rex y sus hombres escogieron las municiones y algunas armas.

-Muchachos, estamos rodeados –Ahsoka examinó el radar donde muchos puntos verdes se acumulaban y los triángulos rojos eran ellos- ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

-Alguien tiene ir afuera –Anakin escogió un pequeño cañón blaster que se lo puso en el brazo.

-¿Vas a sacar las bombas con estas cosas afuera? –preguntó Rax'en, incrédula.

-Yo no iré hasta que estos monstruos se hayan ido –dijo Quinlan cruzando de brazos- Es una idea suicida.

-Yo tampoco. ¡Maldición –Anakin puso una mano en la cadera. A él no le gustaba la idea pero alguien tenía que hacerlo.

Ahsoka miró a sus alrededores en busca de una salida. No había. Excepto por una pequeña rendija casi oculta entre la basura. Apartó la basura y jaló la reja. Cuando iba con medio cuerpo, Anakin lo agarró por un tobillo provocando un pequeño grito.

-Niña, cállate –ordenó molesto- No puedes entrar a un túnel sin revisarlo.

Ahsoka retrocedió refunfuñando sobre el comportamiento bipolar de su maestro. Anakin iluminó la oscuridad con una linterna, cortesía de Rex.

-¿Esto a dónde conduce?

-Es un laberinto, pero estás hablando con la experta. Esto nos llevará al nido –contestó Rax'en.

Anakin volvió a mirar el túnel. Por medio de la Fuerza, no había peligro. Pero sabía por experiencia propia que este túnel estaría infestado de estos bichos en muy poco tiempo.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo. Estos túneles estarán llenos de estas cosas, así que hagámoslo rápido.

-Entonces sellemos todo –Ahsoka se sentó-Tenemos armas y todo.

-Para cuando nos encuentren nosotros seremos un montón de huesos –dijo Anakin, sarcástico- Esta habitación es una trampa. Si alguien dispara por error a alguna munición, todo explotara y las puertas no están a prueba de estos Knauer.

Entraron en el túnel. Sólo Ahsoka caminaba encorvada, los demás tenían que caminar a cuatro patas. Gracias a que a veces había algunos agujeros en las paredes pudieron ver dónde se ocultaban los Knauer. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad en la sofocante oscuridad y algunas maldiciones dieron con el nido. Los guardianes eran más grandes, rojos con morados, todos formando una densa barrera alrededor del nido. Y encima de ellos, estaba la reina con un color como cobre y dorado. Era inmensa, gorda y asquerosa. Los guardianes parecían lagartijas al lado de esta reina. Rax'en cargó las bombas y Rex activó el control remoto. Los Jedis usaron la Fuerza para transportar las bombas sin que los Knauer se dieran cuenta, Ahsoka era la encargada de distraerlo.

Cuando las bombas fueron colocadas en puntos estratégicos, ocurrió un problema. Rax'en estornudó. La reina se dio cuenta de esto, vió a los Jedi's, soltó un rugido que alertó a los guardianes.

-¿Tenias que estornudar? –le reprochó Quinlan- Ahora ya no tenemos tiempo.

A la carrera se devolvieron por donde habían llegado. El respiradero fue sacudido violentamente y los demás cayeron al suelo.

-¡Rex, active las bombas! –ordenó Anakin cortando un brazo a uno de los guardianes.

-Pero señor…… -protestó Rex- Si lo activamos, quedaremos atrapados.

-Estaremos atrapados si no lo activas –gruñó empujando al guardián herido- ¡Activa las bombas de la reina!

-¡Sí señor! –presionó el botón.

Una fuerte explosión casi hizo volar el túnel en dos. A lo lejos escucharon el chillido de furia y dolor de la reina y el ruido de las garras de los zánganos al chocar con las parees.

-Al parecer la reina no está muy contenta, será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que nos inviten a dar un paseo en las mazmorras –ironizó la mirialan arrastrando como podía.

-Si ya lo creo –murmuró Ahsoka imaginando la escena donde la reina en versión chibi gruñía a los Jedis amarrados sobre porque habían matado a los "pequeños".

El túnel crujía con cada arrastre de los Jedi's y amenazaba en caer en cualquier momento.

-Rex, prepare el_ Crepúsculo_. Esto va a volar en pedazos –Anakin voló otra parte de la _Enchanter_.

-¡Señor, sí señor! –Rex activó su radar- Aquí, el capitán Rex a _Crepúsculo_, ¿me escuchan?

-_Aquí Derryl, te copio. ¿Cuál es tu situación?_

-Prepare su nave lo antes posible y aléjate lo más que pueda del _Enchanter_.

_-¡Señor, sí señor!_

-Cambio y fuera –Rex cortó la transmisión.

A lo lejos se escuchaba el pandemónium de las explosiones y los Knauer que se esforzaban en salir.

-¿Por dónde está la salida? –Quinlan estaba deseoso de salir de aquel atolladero de mil demonios. Y no es para menos, había quedado atrapado durante tres semanas.

-¡Por aquí!- Rax'en señaló el camino de la derecha.

Llegaron a una especie de puente en forma de joroba sujetados de extraños huesos que pendían de las paredes y del techo. Cuando estaban a la mitad, apareció la reina toda iracunda y rugiendo como un dragón de Krayt.

-Parece que no le gustó tu regalito –dijo Ahsoka mirando por encima del hombro.

-Así parece. Pero no aceptamos devoluciones –contestó Anakin que era el último- Apúrate –empujó a su Padawan para que se bajara del puente.

-No me apures, apúrate tú.

-Pues parece que el entrenamiento no funcionó contigo –Anakin, al bajar del puente apuntó su cañón en el medio del puente.

-¿Me estás llamando gorda?

-Sí, estás gorda como esta reina.

-¡Oye!

Anakin sonrió a medias. La venganza era dulce. Disparó al puente y la reina cayó al abismo sin fin.

-¡Capitán, detone ambas naves!

-¡Si lo detonamos, todo se nos caerán encima! –Rex disparó a otros Knauer que salían de las paredes- ¡Y con ellos también!

-Lo sé, pero los malditos nos caerán primero antes de que detonemos las bombas –Anakin rebanó tres cabezas de Knauer que salían del suelo.

Los chillidos no sólo eran amenazantes sino que venían más.

-¡Vámonos! –Quinlan se echó a correr.

Aunque los túneles parecían iguales, Rax'en tenía una memoria asombrosa. Una curiosa escalera en forma de caracol hecha de algún material, entró en su campo de visión.

-Estas escaleras nos llevará al _Orión_.

Uno a uno fueron subiendo las escaleras, pero fue difícil porque a cada momento aparecían Knauer que salían de algún lado y trataba de llevárselas. Para Ahsoka, la salida le pareció una eternidad. Pero al final pudieron ver el cielo gris. Anakin lo tumbó al suelo al mismo tiempo que un Knauer saltó para arrancar la cabeza de la Padawan. Quinlan se encargó de rebanarlo en dos.

-Mira por dónde vas, niñata.

Estaban en medio de una guerra. Los Knauer trataba de llegar al Crepúsculo, pero ésta se defendía con los escudos. Rex y los otros se abrían camino entre estas bestias para llegar a la nave cuando…….

El suelo comenzó a temblar bajo sus pies. Humanos, togruta y mirialan fueron despedidos por los aires. La reina apareció del suelo dando un rugido.

-No la mataste bien –Ahsoka cortó las piernas de los Knauer y saltaba lejos.

-Supongo que tuvo suerte. Ustedes adelántese, yo distraeré a esta perra.

-¡Pero maestro!

-¡Skywalker, no podrás solo con ella!

-No necesito ayuda de nadie.

-¡Esto es suicidio!

-¿Qué pasa, crees que no puedo con los dos que tengo atrás? –dos Knauer acechaban a Anakin por detrás dispuesto a darle el toque de gracia.

-El general Skywalker sabe lo que hace –Rex trataba de llevar a los otros al _Crepúsculo_.

Anakin hizo un salto mortal hacia atrás y rebanando en el proceso a los dos Knauer que atacaron. Cayeron en dos pedazos. La reina aulló y tres Knauer se abalanzaron sobre él. Anakin corrió hacia ellos y usando como punto de apoyo en los Knauer saltó hacia donde estaba la reina. Comenzó a subir por el pecho. La reina tal sentir a Anakin trató de sacudirse de encima, pero éste se agarró de uno de los cuernos principales de la nuca. Y sin vacilar clavó profundamente su sable en la cabeza de la reina. La reina soltó un gemido que resonó por todo el paisaje solitario y frío. Cayó con estruendo.

Ahsoka observó el rostro inexpresivo de su mentor.

Parecía…. casi aburrido.

De nuevo sus recuerdos le llegaron a su mente. ¿En qué se había metido? ¿Acaso su maestro mataba por placer y diversión? Este Anakin era peligroso y si se enfurecía de verdad, era mejor no llevarle la contraria. Se estremeció ante este oscuro pensamiento.

-¡Vamos, entren! –Rex y sus hombres se encargaban de disparar a los Knauer y de proteger la entrada del _Crepúsculo_.

Anakin sacó su sable aún humeante y se bajó.

-¿Realmente pensaban que no iba a poder contra esta reina de pacotilla? Qué poca confianza me tienen.

-En realidad pensaba que lo ibas a dejar embarazada –dijo Ahsoka en un intento por disipar estos pensamientos.

Los otros lloraban de la risa al ver la mueca de asco y horror de Anakin.

-¡Ahsoka!

-¿Qué? ¡Me lo debías!

Un fuerte gruñido fue su única respuesta.

Llegaron a la nave. Mientras la puerta se cerraba Ahsoka supo que no sería la última vez que vería este helado planeta con sus naves muertas. Pero eso lo olvidó cuando fue envuelta en los abrazos y la felicidad contagiosa de los rescatados.

***Siglo 18: A decir verdad, no sé en qué año están, pero sólo sé que están en un futuro muy lejano con una tecnología envidiable u_u Si alguien lo sabe, se lo agradecería mucho.**


	8. 8 Las horas muertas

**8. Las horas muertas**

Star Wars no me pertenece.

Anakin buscaba a Ahsoka. Era la hora de entrenamiento y la mocosa no estaba por ningún lado a bordo del _Crepúsculo. _Puso las manos en las caderas y se puso a pensar en los lugares de escondite. Si quería escapar del entrenamiento, cosa que pagaría muy caro

Lo buscó debajo de la cama, en el closet, en los rincones…….. nada.

Se levantó con frustración. A ver…………………. ¿cuál es su escondite preferido? tenía ser un escondite muy bueno y no tan obvio. Sus ojos fueron a parar al techo. Claro, los túneles de aire. Agarró uno de los cajones, se subió en él, sacó las rejas y se asomó. Enroscada y dando la espalda estaba una dormida Ahsoka.

A veces me sorprendes Ahsoka , pensó Anakin sacudiendo el hombro de su padawan.

-Ahsoka, despierta. Es hora del entrenamiento.

-No quiero –Ahsoka se enroscó aun más y dio un golpe en la mano de su maestro.

-¿Cómo que no? –ofendido, trató de acercarse para propinarle un buen coscorrón por su atrevimiento, pero su cuerpo no cabía en el estrecho túnel.

Algo que Ahsoka lo notó.

-No me da la gana –Ahsoka se metió más en el túnel, fuera del alcance de su maestro.

-Te lo advertí Ahsoka –usando la Fuerza lo atrajo hacia sí mismo. Y de paso, un buen coscorrón que espantó los sueños de Ahsoka.

A duras penas, Ahsoka se zafó del "castigo", agarró una almohada y se la tiró a su maestro. Anakin lo agarró y se lo devolvió. Ahsoka se escudó con sus brazos y saltando encima de su cama, con Anakin pisándole los talones llegó al baño y trancó la puerta.

-Te quiero lista dentro de diez minutos –Anakin golpeó la puerta en busca de una respuesta. Un gruñido fue su única respuesta- ¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada, maestro –le llegó la amortiguada respuesta del otro lado.

Mientras desayunaban, Ahsoka miraba el Holonet en busca de entretenimiento, Anakin revisaba el papeleo acerca de la misión de la nave fantasma. Pero al final se aburrió y lo apagó. Él era un hombre de acción, no le gustaba quedar pegado a un escritorio. Miró a su padawan enfrascada mirando unos dibujos que hacían burlas a los políticos.

Por accidente, Ahsoka presionó un botón donde se abrió una página de pornografía. Ahsoka se ruborizó intensamente. Y quería morir ahí mismo al ver a su maestro levantar una ceja. Bien, hora de la venganza. Era un buen momento para molestarla puesto que él no tuvo ninguna diversión.

Mientras Ahsoka trataba de cerrar la pagina, Anakin colocó el café.

-¿Encontraste algo interesante en esta página?

-No, pero encontré unos frascos de Kono Onocra* que te vendría genial.

Los ojos de Anakin se achicaron amenazadoramente.

-Ahsoka…

-Tú sacaste el tema, no yo.

-Y sin embargo recordaste un tema de la que yo quiero hablarte.

Ahsoka pudo cerrar la vergonzosa página web.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Lo de ayer.

Comprendiendo a donde iba a parar la charla, se echó hacia atrás con las manos tapando los oídos.

-¡No! ¡No quiero hablar de esto! –sacó los pies y ya se disponía a levantarse cuando su maestro le agarró una de las colas impidiendo que se escapara.

-¿Ahora si me prestarás atención?

-¡No quiero saber nada de sexo! ¡Ya me traumaste bastante con esto! –Ahsoka trataba de soltarse pero el implacable agarre no cedió.

-Es una necesidad –Anakin arqueó una ceja al notar la reacción de su Padawan- Todos la tienen. Algún día lo entenderás.

-Si alguien se atreve, lo castro.

-¿Sí? ¿Tú y el ejército de quien? –Anakin sonrió burlonamente ya soltándolo.

-El de su mamá.

-Sí, claro ¬_¬….

Después de desayunar, se dirigieron a la sala de entrenamiento. Era completamente diferente al de Coruscant. Donde había arboles, había columnas. Donde había pisos color caramelo, estaban las placas de duracero. Donde había lagos, estaban dos enormes piscinas. Ambos se pusieron frente a frente.

-¿Qué sabes de combinar los ataques con la Fuerza? –Anakin se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues… un poco… -a decir verdad, nunca había usado la Fuerza en sus ataques. Como no era tan fuerte físicamente, lo recompensaba con velocidad y agilidad contra adversarios poderosos.

-Hmmm……. algo es algo. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Voy a atacarte con todo y tú también. Oh, y jamás te distraigas con algún ruido.

-¿Qué? P-pero…

-¿Crees que un enemigo se va apiadar de ti sólo porque eres una Padawan Jedi? El General Grievous mata no sólo Jedis sino que también mata a los padawans, le corta las trenzas padawans y se queda con sus sables como trofeos. ¿Quieres sufrir lo mismo que ellos?

-No………

-¡Entonces empecemos!

Ambos activaron sus sables láser y se atacaron mutuamente. Se daban estocadas y se defendían, se empujaban, trataban de distraer para hacerle caer al otro. Lo difícil para Ahsoka era emplear la Fuerza mientras se defendía porque su maestro no le daba tiempo.

-No pierdas terreno ni te eches atrás –lo reprendió cuando Ahsoka se cayó y Anakin aprovechó este descuido para colocar su sable a unos centímetros de la garganta.

Ahsoka gruñó. Velozmente golpeó el sable azul con el suyo y retrocedió a una distancia prudente. Anakin saltó hacia ella con la espada lista. Ahsoka rodó a un lado al mismo tiempo que el sable de luz se clavaba profundamente en el suelo. El sable verde sólo cortó aire porque su maestro había saltado nuevamente haciendo un giro en el aire y dando una patada en la cara que le dejó viendo estrellas de muchos colores. Ahsoka perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de uno de los tantos puentes.

-No pierdas terreno ni te eches atrás en una batalla –lo reprendió Anakin sentando en cuclillas poniendo los brazos en las rodillas- Si sigues haciendo esto, vas a ser muy fácil de derrotarte.

Ahsoka frotó su espalda dolorida. Se lanzó hacia adelante evitando a Anakin que trató de rematarla con una patada. Trató de empujarlo mediante la Fuerza.

Anakin hizo lo mismo, sólo que más fuerte y Ahsoka salió disparada unos siete metros. Se levantó enseguida pero no fue tan rápida ya que Anakin estaba delante de ella. Girando sobre un pie, le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago que le sacó el aire y una barrida que le hizo perder nuevamente el equilibrio agarrando la cabeza y lo estrelló contra el suelo.

Ahsoka veía estrellas de colores delante de sus ojos.

-Creo que es momento de descansar –Anakin lo soltó y se levantó a buscar unas botellas de agua.

Ahsoka se levantó magullada. Aceptó la botella que le ofrecía su maestro. Su cerebro pensaba en una manera de cómo derrotar a su maestro. No por nada era la Prodigio Padawan. Al finalizar el breve descanso, continuaron con el entrenamiento.

Ahsoka trepó por una columna y usó su Fuerza para aturdirlo. Anakin resistió fácilmente al ataque, aunque sus ropas quedaron un poco desgarradas. Anakin contraatacó. Usando su Fuerza, la columna se partió en dos y Ahsoka cayó. Trató de escudarse con la Fuerza pero el escudo se rompió bajo el peso de la columna partida. Se cubrió con los brazos para proteger de los restos, sin embargo las enormes columnas se detuvieron a unos centímetros. Las pesadas columnas se retiraron a un lado y cayeron pesadamente. Vió el rostro de Skywalker mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

-¿Y aún te llaman la Prodigio Padawan? –se burló.

Ahsoka frunció la frente. Moviendo los dedos levantó unas rocas y las arrojó contra Anakin. El silbido alertó a Anakin e haciendo un salto mortal evitó las rocas. Ahsoka volvió a invocar las rocas y usando a modo de metralleta obligando a Anakin a hacer una poderosa ráfaga con su sable desmenuzando las rocas a polvo. Con la Fuerza se fusionó dentro de una columna ante el asombro de su Padawan.

Ahsoka observó a su alrededor con su espada lista en sus manos. No había nadie a la vista.

Un ruido a la izquierda lo sobresaltó.

Nada.

Se apegó a la pared para observar el panorama.

Aquello demostró ser un error.

De la pared salieron dos brazos que agarraron las muñecas y la atrajo contra su pecho. Cruzó los brazos haciendo soltar el sable.

-Eres muy descuidada, podías usar la percepción de la Fuerza.

-¿Cómo……? –empezó Ahsoka.

-¿Me oculté? –Anakin terminó la pregunta por ella- Fácil. No sólo puedo ocultar mis energías sino que también puedo convertirme en uno solo con el ambiente que me rodea.

Como Ahsoka no podía librarse de los brazos de hierro, levantó una patada hacia la cabeza de su maestro. Anakin se vio obligado a soltar una de sus manos para detener el veloz ataque. Agarró la pierna pero lo que no contó fue que Ahsoka lo mordiera en la otra mano. Ahsoka pudo escaparse.

-¡Ay! ¡Que te voy a ponerte un bozal!

-No te quejes.

-¿Estas infectada con rabia?

-Descuida que estoy vacunada contra la rabia –sonrió arrogantemente.

-Si es así, te juro que te mato.

-Estarás muerto antes de tocarme.

-¿Acaso eres venenosa?

-No sé –Ahsoka se encogió de hombros- Pregúntele al maestro Koon.

-Tengo una idea mejor: ¿Por qué no te llevo a donde Luminara para que te dé unas cuantas vacunas gratis? ¬u¬ -Anakin sabía que su padawan odiaba mucho las jeringas y los aparatos quirúrquicos

-No gracias, paso. Quizás si te muerdo lo suficiente, tú me acompañarás a la enfermería ¬-¬

-Recuérdame comprarte un bozal.

-Y recuérdame morderte.

-Me muerdes y te invito a que hagas una con la Fuerza.

- ¿Ya es hora de comer?

-Sí.

Ambos fueron al Comedor. Se sentaron al lado de Hevy. El almuerzo estaba casi crudo. Ahsoka se quejó mucho y Anakin lo regañó por ser tan caprichosa porque era el único almuerzo que había.

-¿No hay otra?

-No. Los supervivientes lo acabaron u.ú -le respondió Hevy.

-No voy a comer nada que salga de esta cocina –y se negó a probar bocado.

-Coma.

-No.

-Tienes que comer. Es lo único que hay.

-Pues esta carne está esperando a que lo resuciten.

Hevy hizo un sonido como si fuera a vomitar y discretamente se tapó la boca con su mano.

-No empieces –Anakin trató de no perder el apetito- Si no vas a comer, le pediré a Hevy que te apriete el gaznate y te meteré tu comida por tu garganta.

-No lo harás.

-Sí lo haré.

-No.

-Sí.

Los dos siguieron mirando desafiantemente mientras Hevy miraba a Rex con resignación. Ahsoka se levantó bajo la penetrante mirada de Skywalker y se fue a la cocina. Allá consiguió algo de comida. Los dos evitaron encontrarse, uno estaba molesto porque su padawan se encaprichó y la otra porque se había peleado con su maestro por un capricho en frente de todos los clones.

Al llegar a los cuartos, la togruta quiso acostarse a dormir un poco, pero Anakin no se lo permitió. Estaba metiendo lo indispensable en su maletín cuando sus dedos tocaron algo frío y suave. Lo sacó y eran dos frasquitos uno azul y el otro era morado. ¿Cómo habían llegado los frasquitos a su maletín? Oyó que su maestro lo llamaba. Confundida, metió los frasquitos y siguió a Anakin.

-Tenemos una misión.

-Oh, cielos…. T.T

A regañadientes se subió al podracer de Anakin y junto con algunas de las naves en las que llevaban clones fueron a un planeta azul con rojo llamado Shin'El con tres lunas, cada una de un color distinto. Según su maestro, la misión consistía en que debían capturar unos mercenarios que trabajaban con la científica loca Jenna Zan Arbor. Los mercenarios habían robado unos hologramas de Sith, pero no podían abrir sin la ayuda de un Jedi.

Las naves de los soldados quedaron cerca del cinturón de asteroides por precaución.

Ahsoka se preguntó qué misterio se escondía en el holograma. Se agarró de la silla del copiloto porque Anakin conducía a una velocidad endemoniada. Cerró sus ojos. Después de tantos giros y zigzag por esquivar los meteoros desperdigados, sintió que aterrizaban suavemente y que la cabina se abría. Sintió que alguien tocaba el hombro. Abrió sus ojos.

-Ya llegamos. ¿Te gustó el paseo? –sonrió al ver la mueca de desagrado de su Padawan.

-Eres el peor piloto.

-Al contrario, soy el mejor.

-Creo que voy a desahogarme.

-¿¡Qué dijiste?! ¿¡Vas a vomitar?!

Ahsoka se inclinó hacia adelante.

-¡Dentro de la nave, no! –Anakin ayudó a Ahsoka a vomitar fuera de la nave. Cuando ya estaba mejor, le pasó un paño y agua- Ponte esto.

Le pasó una túnica.

-¿Por qué tengo que ponerme esto? Por si no lo has notado, hay un calor de mil diablos.

-Lo sé. Pero tenemos que pasar desapercibidos y a los nativos no le gustan los Jedis.

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó mientras se acomodaba la túnica.

Anakin suspiró.

-Hay muchas razones. A veces los Jedis traen la guerra, a veces tenemos que tomar decisiones muy duras que exigen ciertos sacrificios que no le gustan a los nativos y a lo Jedis. Pero yo creo que nos temen nuestras energías. Ellos temen a lo desconocido como dijo Obi Wan.

El planeta se parecía un poco a Tatooine, según Anakin con un retortijón en las tripas, excepto por el cielo rojo y las altísimas montañas cubiertas de nieve perpetuas. El pueblo y atestado de gente también le recordaba a su hogar perdido.

Necesitaba una buena distracción para olvidar su viejo hogar.

Siguió a su padawan que observaba cada detalle de los puestos del mercado de pulgas y preguntando por cada cosa que desconocía. Los soldados se habían quitado los cascos y miraban a sus alrededores cuidadosamente.

-¿Qué es esto? –le preguntaba.

-Es un guishinerst*. Sirve como cercado para evitar que los depredadores se coman a sus rebaños. Sólo funciona con este silbato.

-¿Cómo?

-Con sólo silbar una vez, las bestias salen corriendo. Si silbas dos veces, aparece el cercado y protege al rebaño y al pastor.

-Genial –Ahsoka se preguntó si podría conseguir este silbato sin que su maestro se enterase. Proporcionaba una excelente protección. Quizás podría modificarlo y convertir en un escudo portátil cada vez que lo llevara a alguna misión.

Anakin trataba de ver entre la multitud a alguno de los mercenarios sin soltar el hombro de su padawan porque era muy fácil perder en la multitud.

-Tenemos que irnos.

-P-pero……

-Sé que es muy interesante para ti pero estamos en una misión, así que no te distraigas –la voz de Anakin era fría y áspera, signo de irritación.

Ahsoka puso cara triste al tener que dejar todo por una estúpida misión.

-Quizás si conseguimos capturar a los mercenarios cuanto antes, podrías ver algunas cosas….

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

Pasaron todo el día buscando pistas, pruebas, pero todo fue inútil. Al final del día, fueron a un hotelucho de dos estrellas donde alquilaron una cutre habitación con dos camas, un baño y una minúscula cocina.

-Tenemos que pasar desapercibidos –intentó explicar al ver que Ahsoka se tapaba la nariz.

-Si, claro……. Pasar desapercibidos…. –murmuró la chica mirando por la ventana.

-Además tenemos que preocuparnos por las visitas…. –una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios.

-¿Qué visitas?

-Que miden entre cinco y doce centímetros.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –a Ahsoka no le gustaba esta extraña sonrisa y retrocedió.

-De Urusai* y Sketto*.

-¿¡¿¡Sketto?!?!? –gritó Ahsoka trepando a la cama y mirando los escondites donde se ocultaría este desagradable animalito.

Anakin se rió con fuerzas, divertido por las acciones de Ahsoka. Ahsoka le miró feo. Anakin limpio las lágrimas por la risa y colocó su maletín en la cama. Cogió su piyama y fue al baño.

-Es hora de dormir.

-Pero, ¿y los bichos? T.T

-Descuida, no hay nada aquí. Si quieres pones el mosquitero. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches entonces –susurró Ahsoka poniendo el mosquitero rápidamente y tapando con la sabana completamente.

La luz se apagó.

Pero no pudo dormir pensando en lo que dijo su maestro. Temía que un Sketto se colara por la ventana y le chupara la sangre. Hasta que cinco minutos Anakin lo hizo dormir usando la Fuerza.

El segundo día tampoco hubo suerte, así que pasaron el día investigando en el Holonet o preguntando a otros soldados clones que estaban sitiados en otros planetas en busca de noticias o acontecimientos extraños. Y como hacia tanto calor, la mayoría de los soldados se quedaron dormidos.

-Estoy tan aburrida.

-No siempre tenemos suerte.

-Podía haberme quedado en el mercado de las pulgas.

-Y perder las pistas, no gracias.

-Pues no pasó nada –Ahsoka rodó sus ojos y suspiró de frustración- Esto **sí** fue una pérdida de tiempo.

Anakin gruñó pero no quiso admitir que la chica tenía razón. Él podría estar en un burdel seduciendo a cuanta fémina se le cruzara por su camino.

Al caer la tarde Ahsoka se compró dos helados uno para ella y otro para su maestro. Ambos se sentaron a ver el atardecer en la azotea. Ninguno dijo nada, estaban demasiados cansados debido al calor. Al caer la noche, regresaron al hotel a descansar. Anakin sacó una botella de cerveza y se sentó en el comedor poniendo los pies en la mesita. Ahsoka retiró bruscamente los pies de la mesita.

-¡Oye!

-Voy a comer así que retira tus botas sucias con cuantas cosas has pisado.

-¿Y mi comida? –Anakin le robó el plato de Ahsoka.

-¡Hey! ¡Esta es la mía! –Al ver que Anakin se disponía a dar un buen mordisco a su sándwich, se apresuró a decirle:- Está en la cocina.

-¿Y porque no me lo trajiste?

Una mirada fulminante cruzó la cara de la togruta.

-Si te atreves a comer mi cena, comeré el tuyo.

Ahsoka trajo el sándwich y lo colocó en la mesita.

-Ahora devuélvame mi comida.

Anakin lo devolvió a regañadientes ya que tenía ganas de chinchar a su Padawan. Hasta que una idea retorcida se le cruzó por su cabeza. Acercó su cerveza a Ahsoka.

-¿Quieres probar?

Ahsoka lo miró entre confundida y sorprendida.

-No gracias, no bebo.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Todos lo hacen!

-No me gusta beber.

-Y si en una misión, un senador o alguien de la realeza te ofrece licor, ¿qué dirías tú? No puedes rechazarlo. Sería una descortesía muy grave –en realidad era una mentira, siempre se podía disculpar por ello. Aún así quería molestarla para entretenerse un poco. Ahsoka era única. Con ella nunca se aburría y los comentarios espinosos eran desafiantes y divertidos…..

-Vamos, un sorbo pequeño…..

Dudosa, debió un sorbito. La bebida que bajó por su garganta le supo a fuego. Hizo una mueca de asco que se plasmó en todo su rostro y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Esto es horrible tío!

Anakin se rió con ganas y más al verlo limpiar los ojos y abanicar su boca.

-¿¡Cómo puedes tomar estas cosas?!

-Te acostumbras. Toma otro poco…………….

-¡No! ¡Este es el peor trago que he tomado en toda mi vida!

-Si tomas otro poco, se te pasará –Anakin riendo entre dientes empujó la botella.

-¿No serás que estás intentado aprovecharme de mí? –Ahsoka lo miró acusadoramente.

-Oh, me has descubierto -exclamó Anakin bastante melodramático- Pues sí, así seria más divertido.

-¡Skyguy, ponte serio!

-Lo estoy.

Un silencio corto surgió en la pequeña habitación. Ahsoka saltó de la silla y retrocedió.

-Hazlo y te juro que te corto tus pelotas.

-¡Cielos, qué modales tienes mujer! –Anakin se inclinó hacia adelante y sonriendo cínicamente- Quiero verte intentando.

-El último que lo intentó terminó en emergencias.

-La última que lo intentó terminó en la cama conmigo.

-¿Acaso no piensas en otra cosa que no sea sexo?

-Ya te lo dije Snips, es muy normal, todos los Jedis tienen sus necesidades. Si no lo hicieran, todos se volverían locos de tanto estrés.

La mueca de su Padawan se intensificó aún más al igual que sus mejillas.

-Con razón eres un Casanova y todas las mujeres caen redonditas a tus pies.

-Así es.

-Qué suerte la mía ¬.¬

-No es mi culpa que yo sea tan irresistible.

-Una cosa. No quiero que traigas que traigas mujeres, hembras, lo que sea a la habitación. Lo haces fuera del hotel.

-¿Porqué? ¿Acaso estas celosa?

-¡No! –Ahsoka se irritó. ¿Acaso su maestro no entendía que quería un poco de privacidad?- ¡Lo que haces me da vergüenza!

-Pues vete acostumbrando.

Ahsoka lo miró con ganas de borrar la arrogante sonrisa torcida de su maestro. Rápidamente alargó una pierna a la de su maestro y lo dobló. Cogido por sorpresa, Anakin se agarró del borde de la mesa y de la muñeca de Ahsoka. Pero ella, incapaz de soportar todo el peso de Anakin trastrabilló para atrás llevando a su maestro.

Para evitar aplastar a su Padawan, colocó las manos a los lados de la cabeza. Varias cosas ocurrieron a la vez. Ahsoka se hizo daño en la cabeza. Un peso lo hizo reaccionar. Puso sus manos en algo que era cálido y duro. Trató de moverse pero era demasiado pesado. Ahí mismo se dió cuenta de que había hecho caer a su maestro. Trató de mover las piernas pero estaba enredadas con las de Anakin. Ahsoka estaba avergonzada de haber hecho un movimiento muy estúpido. Ahora su maestro estaría furioso.

Al sentir el cuerpo de Ahsoka debajo de él, quiso levantarse pero se dio cuenta de que sus piernas estaban enredadas con las de su padawan. Al sentir retorcerse debajo suyo, se desató su lujuria desenfrenada. Instintivamente comenzó a frotar muy lentamente pero al oír la atemorizada voz de Ahsoka, lo detuvo:

-¿Maestro………..? ¿Qué haces?

Mortificado por lo que acababa de pasar, se levantó y evitando mirar:

-¿No es obvio? Tú me hiciste caer ¬///¬

-La próxima vez no me agarres –le reclamó levantando de un salto.

-Tú empezaste.

-¡Mentiras! ¡Tú empezaste primero!

-No fue mi culpa que me hayas hecho caer encima de ti.

Ahsoka resopló.

-Eres un aprovechado.

-Me sales con una jalada y verás cómo te va ¬¬

-¿Has subido de peso?

Anakin achicó los ojos mirando con ganas de enseñarle una buena lección.

-Cuida tu lengua que te la puedes morder.

-Sí, seguro. Pues estás gordo como un fambaa*.

-Repítamelo y no iremos a este mercado de pulgas que tanto te gusta.

Ahsoka cerró su boca.

-Chantajista de primera ¬¬##

-Gracias. Aprendí del mejor –dijo refiriendo a Obi Wan.

Terminaron de comer y fueron a dormir.

En el tercer día tampoco hubo suerte. Ahsoka revisaba su Holopad (minicomputadora) en busca de datos, mientras Anakin observaba los alrededores con los binoculares. Ambos estaban muertos de aburrimiento. El día era caluroso, pegajoso induciendo a la pereza, sueño y dolor de cabeza debido al calor intenso. Decidieron regresar al hotelucho a descansar. Una bolsita colorida entró en su campo de visión. Anakin se inclinó hacia atrás para ver qué era.

-¿Quieres dulce?

-Gracias.

-Ya van tres días, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Y si ellos nos están aquí?

-Hmmm…………. pues habrá que comunicar con Obi Wan o a Yoda que no le hemos visto ni el pelo.

-Yo quiero ir a mirar…………..

-Bueno, está bien –Anakin suspiró y se sentó en la cama- Yo también te acompañaré.

-¿Ah? –la chica se sorprendió.

-No dejarás a tu maestro morir de aburrimiento, ¿verdad? Vamos.

Salieron en busca de entretenimiento. Observaron las artesanías, las ropas, compraron comida, algunos aparatos mecánicos para su nave y hablaron sobre las costumbres de cada tribu. Estaba caminando hacia el mercado de pulgas cuando Anakin se detuvo de pronto sintiendo que su padawan chocaba contra su espalda.

-¿Qué pasa maestro?

-Al lado de la mujer con colores, están los mercenarios que buscamos.

-¿La mujer que parece un arco iris, cuyo pelo lo usaría para trapear el piso?

A Anakin le dio risa el comentario. Por supuesto que la enorme mujer tenía el pelo más largo con rastas y su atuendo tenia colores vibrantes que se destacaba por todo el oscuro bar. Anakin asintió.

-Pues, ¿qué estamos esperando?

Quiso adelantarse pero Anakin lo agarró de un brazo.

-No puedes ir allí y armar una escena diciendo que lo vas a arrestar en el nombre de la República. Primero hay que llamar a los Arc Troopers –Anakin abrió el intercomunicador para llamar al capitán Rex.

Ahsoka no les quitaba el ojo de encima a los mercenarios mientras Anakin hablaba con Rex.

-Bien, estarán aquí en…dos minutos.

-Es mucho tiempo.

-Hey, debes aprender a tener paciencia.

Los minutos le parecieron una eternidad, pero cuando Anakin se movió hacia atrás pudo ver a los Arc Troopers con unas discretas túnicas. Se dividieron en tres grupos. Asegurando de que los mercenarios estaban distraídos, bloquearon las salidas y entradas, los dos comenzaron a rodearlo y cuando lo tuvieron cerca, usaron la fuerza para aprisionarlo. Unos cuantos trataron de escaparse por las salidas pero los soldados que lo esperaban terminaron por atraparlo. Le colocaron las esposas a cada uno.

Todo el mundo lo observaba asombrado, asustado y sin mover siquiera un pelo.

-¿Dónde están los otros dos? –preguntó rudamente el ojiazul cuando terminó de contarlo.

-Nunca te lo diremos –dijo pausadamente uno de ellos, un mon calamari (como Nahdar).

Anakin puso su mano derecha en el hombro y lo apretó. El mon calamari bajó su cabeza ahogando un grito pero no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Ahsoka se sorprendió por el cruel comportamiento de su maestro. Y cuando quiso intervenir, una mano de Rex se lo impidió.

-Oh, claro que me lo dirás –Anakin sonrió levemente- Los Jedis podemos obtener la información de muchas formas y sin tocarte.

-¡No……. no puedes! –gritó un calamari (como Kit Fisto)

-¿Acaso ves a otro Jedi?

-Pues……….. ella –contestó una humana refiriendo a Ahsoka.

-Ella es sólo una Padawan, no tiene autoridad….

Unos gritos de indignación y ofensa interrumpieron la charla. Los últimos mercenarios se abrían a empujones entre la multitud tratando de llegar a la salida.

-¡Rex, bloquéalo! –ordenó Anakin.

-¡Sí, señor! –Rex extrajo sus rifles gemelas de entre sus telas e interceptó la salida- ¡No se muevan!

Los últimos mercenarios se detuvieron.

-¡Levanten las manos donde puedan ver! –gritó Hevy apuntando con su rifle también.

Ambos obedecieron a regañadientes. Pero Hevy notó que la Twi'lek rojiza tenía algo en la mano.

-¿Qué tie…..? ¡Abajo! –sin dudarlo, todo el mundo se tiraron al suelo, pero algunos fueron alcanzados por el fuego de la explosión y murieron.

Los mercenarios que estaban prisioneros trataron de escapar pero fueron aturdidos con la Fuerza de Ahsoka. Pero los que activaron la bomba sí se escaparon y robaron una nave de carga que llevaba podracers.

Ahsoka infló sus mejillas en signo de enojo y frustración. Anakin puso una mano en el hombro de la muchacha.

-Descuida, ellos no irán muy lejos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir esto? ¡Ellos se escaparon y nosotros no estamos haciendo nada, salvo hablar!

Anakin mostró un pequeño receptor en la mano.

-Le puse un rastreador, así sabremos a dónde van y qué planean hacer con el holograma. Es hora de irnos.

-¿Lo vamos a seguir?

-Sí. Pero antes debemos enviar a ellos a Coruscant mientras nosotros vamos por ellos. Recuerda, un Jedi no regresa hasta que termine con la misión. Si no cumple con la misión, significa que el Jedi ha fallado.

Ahsoka tragó saliva.

-Bien, vámonos.

Ahsoka miró hacia atrás el lugar donde había desaparecido los mercenarios.

Kono Onocra: Invento mío, Viagra

Guishinert: Otro invento mío. Tiene la forma de un silbato largo y rojo.

Urusai: Son reptiles voladores carroñeros. Es muy parecido al Archaeopteryx por las garras y el color. Son completamente inofensivos y malolientes. Viven en los alerones de las casas. Miden doce centímetros.

Sketto: Es un pequeño reptil volador que chupa la sangre a animales durmientes. Tiene colmillos de sable, parece una libélula deformada con ojos rojos. Es nocturno y cuando duerme clava su cola en el techo como los murciélagos. Miden cinco centímetros.

Ambas especies son de Tatooine.

Fambaa: Es un inmenso reptil con cabeza de serpiente. Se alimenta de comida del mar y siempre está cerca de las lagunas en las junglas. Lo usan la realeza de Gungans.


End file.
